Finding Home
by sky and stars
Summary: I took this girls hand in mine and she opened her eyes with a terrified expression." Your Okay. Im Embry and we are going to take care of you. Okay," I said in the softest voice i could manage. At that moment i knew that i had inprinted.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Home

Finding Home 

Embry's Point of View

School was finally out.

Quil and I were both jammed into the back seat of Jacob's rabbit waiting for him to get

his keys from inside his house. "Come on Jake. We gotta go where gonna be late." I

yelled through the open window. It was just starting to drizzle outside and eventually it

would start pouring but it would still be a perfect day for a bon fire. This time we are

having a fire in the middle of the forest because it was supposed to rain tonight. Shocker.

The plus side about living in a place that always rains is that the weather man is always

right. Jake started jogging to the car in slow motion just to get us mad. "Come on Jake.

Sam won't like it if we are late." When Quil said that Jake realized the trouble that we

could get in if we were late. "Fine I'm commin." He said in defeat. When Jacob got in the

car the first thing that Quil asked was "is Claire going to be there?" That question was

answered be groans from both of us. "For heaven sake would you give her a rest. You

always think about her and I have actually started dreaming about her." Jake replied. He

was still a little bit mad about Bella and hated it when we mentioned girls of any kind. He

was slowly getting over it though. "Oh, shut up Jake." Said Quil. "You will understand

when you imprint. That she is the only thing in the world and your whole existence is

based on her. And any way I haven't seen Claire in two days." At the end of his little

speech his voice got all dreamy and he started staring off in to space. Thinking about

Claire. "Uh, Quil yeah I heard she was gonna be there." When I said that he immediately

zoned back in again with a huge grin on his face. "Would I ever have that feeling? I

would probably do anything if I could have the feeling of imprinting just once. I would

never happen to me though I am almost cretin of it. Who would love me? The rain was

steadily picking up making the forest around us look like a rain forest. Soon it was

pouring. No one had anything to say so we just stared out into the rain. Caught up in my

own thoughts I almost did not hear Quil practically yell "Hey there's someone on the side

of the road." Jake and I smashed our faces against the window trying to look for this

person in the haze of the rain. "Your right. It's a girl." As hard as I looked I could still not

see her. Like the protectors we are we stopped on the side of the road to help her. We

jumped out of the car and were instantly soaked. We ran to the side of the road and that

was when I saw her. She had fire like red hair and kind features but had worry lines even

when she was unconscious. I did not need to see her eyes because I knew that they were

green. I suddenly felt like I had to protect her to be with her all the time to love her. Oh,

no did I just imprint. Never mind I'll worry about it later right now she needed my help.

Snapping myself out of it I joined Quil and Jake on the ground kneeling beside her.

"She's still breathing." I heard Quil say as I bent down closer to her to make sure she was

breathing. She had a little bit of blue around her face she must have been out here for a

while. She also had scrapes and scratches up and down her arms and even a couple on her

face. I felt sick as I looked at her arm. It was awkwardly positioned and I knew that it was

broken. "Guys she has a broken arm." I yelled at them as I lifted up her head and gently

put it on my lap. She was still unconscious. Jake was feeling around on her stomach and

then realized something that I had not noticed before. There was blood all over her. Jake

lifted up her shirt and then we saw it. A little piece of rib bone was sticking through her

stomach. "Come on guys." Quil yelled when he saw what happened. "We have to get to

the bon fire. Amanda's a doctor." Then I remembered that Claire's mother was a doctor.

Thank god because if we had to go all the way to the hospital she would surely die. I

swept her up in my arms careful not to hurt her to much. I climbed into the back seat and

laid her down with her head resting on me. Quil was sitting in the front seat next to Jacob.

Jake smashed the pedal down and we were going at break neck speed. I looked down at

my angel and saw that the blue was fading a little bit but she was no turning a really scary

shade of white. Every time we hit a bump I heard a little gasp come from her mouth and

all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But I was not

sure of that fact my self. Finally we made it to the fire and we were the last ones there but

we had a very good reason. I scooped her up as fast as I could with out hurting her and

started running for the fire. When everyone saw us coming many people looked horror

stricken but I knew my expression was the worst one of all. Amanda shot up from her

seat and came rushing over to me. Sam was also walking over to us with what happened

look. I set her down by the fire and could not take my eyes off of her no matter how

much I tried. I heard Amanda yelling for someone to get her medical bag from her car

and Jake explaining to Sam what happened. I took this girls hand in mine and she opened

her eyes with terrified expression. "Your okay. I'm Embry and we are going to take care

of you okay." I said in the softest voice I could manage. At that moment I knew that I had imprinted.

**Hey guys thank you for at least picking to read my story. Even if you hate the story tell me okay. Just say that you hate it in the nicest possible way because I am way over emotional. I want 2 reviews before I update again. So yeah**

**- Sky and Stars **


	2. Chapter 3

Finding Home Chapter Three

Finding Home Chapter Three

**Hi guys I know that I have not updated in a while and for that I am very sorry. I think that lately all my teachers have been trying to kill us with homework, but what ever. Okay, the last chapter did not exactly go as I wanted it to so I am going to rewrite it completely and technically this should be chapter two but what ever. I hope you like it and this time I want three reviews before I update but more are always welcome. Thanks for reading. **

**-Sky and Stars **

**Embry's point of View **

Amanda started poking around then started to rip up the girls shirt to use as bandages.

She rapped the thin cloth around the gash that was bleeding thickly on her head and the

largest cuts on her arms and legs. I continued to hold her small, cold hand gently

squeezing it in my hand. After that she looked at the girl's stomach and started to clean up

all the blood that seemed to surround the girl. When she finally got most of the bleeding

to stop she took medical tape and gently rapped it around her waist but still a little bit of

the bone was sticking out. "Come on we have to get to the hospital, NOW." Amanda

screamed at me. I quickly picked her up and ran with her to Amanda's truck. She already

had the engine started and was yelling at Quill with instructions on what to do with

Claire. I climbed into the car and laid the girls body across mine so that her head was

leaning against my shoulder. Amanda took off with screeching tires in the direction of the

hospital. The next 20 minutes were the worst of my life. I she died it would be my entire

fault I told myself. If she died what would I do with myself? This was ridiculous I don't

even know what her name is. Ten minutes had past and the girls eyes fluttered open with

a mone. "Amanda she woke up." I yelled to the front of the car. Amanda was now going

a good 70 miles an hour which was a little scary. I looked down and saw that the girl was

staring at me with confused. "Hi I'm Embry. We already met but just so you remember

my name. Were taking you to the hospital okay?" I asked just to reassure her. She just

nodded weakly and laid her head back against my shoulder again. I looked up at Amanda

who was driving like lunatic as we got closer to the hospital. Apparently she did not hear

me when I yelled up to her. It was probably because the rain had started coming down

harder and harder until you could only see a couple inches in front of you. Not knowing

what else to do I started talking softly to the girl who's eyes were staring blankly into

space. Finally Amanda turned sharply into the hospital parking lot. Which caused the

angel to come rolling into me. She was originally lying on he stomach but when Amanda

turned sharply she rolled onto her broken arm. She let out a hiss of pain as I gently

moved her so I was once again supporting almost all of her weight. I hurt me all over just

to see her this way. How could she mean so much to me when I don't even know her

name? But that did not matter right now all that mattered was her. I hugged her tightly to

my chest and began singing a Quiliqute song that was in a different language. Slowly

most of the pain washed off her face and she once again slid into unconsciousness. At

that moment Amanda had pulled up to the curb and hopped out of the car. I quickly did

the same and picked up the angel and ran her into the hospital. The second after we

entered the door we were swarmed with people in white cotes. I heard Amanda

screaming medical instructions to the doctors. I saw people rushing a cot toward me and I

gently set her on the way to clean bed. Suddenly people started to wheel her away. I had

the instinct to run after her and almost did until a cold wet hand was put on my shoulder.

"Come on Embry we can't go after her." I turned around and saw Amanda looking up at

me. I started to protest but Amanda just said "you imprinted didn't you." I just stared in

amazement at her and smiled sheepishly. She chuckled in response, pulled me into the

waiting room and we sat in the chairs farthest in the corner. "How did you know?" I

asked. "You had the same look on your face when Quil imprinted on Claire and it was

not exactly hard to miss. You woulden't let go of her." "Please don't tell anyone." I

pleaded. I was not sure that I was ready to let everyone know that I loved her. "Well

okay, but they will find out sooner or later and chances are they already do but I promise

I won't tell anyone. Don't worry she'll love you to pieces." She added as she saw the

worried expression. For the next two hour we waited in nervous silence. We watched as

people came and left. Some people with bloody noses that would not stop bleeding, hands

slammed in car doors, and one person with a broken wrist. But nothing could take my

mind off that girl. Finally the secretary called Amanda's name and said that Saffy was out

of surgery. Saffy. I like it and it suited her. She told us that we could see her but she was

in bad shape. When she told us that I nearly jumped out of my skin and ran up three

flights of stairs at with the thought of her being hurt. Amanda and I took the elevator up

to the third floor. When I got up there it smelled like antiseptic mixed with a hint of

blood. Saffy's blood. I could tell because it had the same sent as she did. She smelled like

sunflowers and her blood smelled like it too. When I smelled her blood I took off running

and dimly heard Amanda shout after me but I did not care. I made it to the last room in

the hallway and made a right and went into her room.

-**Sky and Stars **


	3. Chapter 4

Finding Home Chapter 4

Finding Home Chapter 4

Embry's Point of View

I sprinted down the hallway to the last door on the left. That's were I saw my broken

angel. She was so fragile looking that I was scared if I touched her she would break into a

thousand pieces. Her flame red hair was spread out, looking odd next to the unnaturally

white of the pillow. Her face was plaster white and reminded me horribly of a blood

sucker. She had an iv stuck into her arm with someone elses blood going into her body.

At that moment I was very thankful to that person who donated blood because they just

saved her life. I looked at the clock and it was only 10 at night still pretty early in my

opinion. Amanda peeked her head into the room and said that her shift started in twenty

minutes and to call her if I needed anything. I nodded and continued to look at Saffy. I

just stared at her for a couple of hours ignoring everything around us. I could not get over

the fact that I had just met my soul mate. Now I knew what Jacob said about imprinting

that it really was like gravity. She was the sun and I was all the planets revolving around

her. Around three in the morning I fell asleep in the armchair next to her bed.

Saffy's Point of View

There was a dull ache that went throughout my whole entire body. Through my

unconsciousness it was only a small ache but as I woke up it turned into a sharp pain

shooting through me. My dreams went through many things. I saw myself with my dad

with my mom still alive. From someone else's point of view I saw someone called Embry

pick me up and try to comfort me through the pain. I remember his unnaturally warm

hands against me and him holding me tightly against his body. I felt my self sink back

into consciousness and started to smell something like cleaner. "Ah shoot I'm at the

hospital." Was my first thought as I opened my eyes and found myself staring at an

stupidly white ceiling. I swear I could go crazy in a hospital. I looked around and saw

that the whole room was white just plain white with no color what so ever. Don't they

know that people could and will go crazy looking at white for a couple of days? I had a

theory that they should put color in hospitals because it mite make people feel better.

Then I noticed a presence in the room that I did not notice before. I saw a young man

sitting in the chair next to me sleeping snoring quietly. Suddenly the whole room was

flooded with color and all a wanted to do was to be with him. For the next hour or so I

started at the ceiling and tried to convince myself that I was seriously not in love with

Embry. "I don't even know his last name for gosh sake!" Is what I kept saying to myself,

denying the truth. The truth that I really did love him, but I knew he would not love me

back. I was just some little kid he decided to help when he picked me up from the ground.

I meant nothing to him just like I meant nothing to my dad. Nothing at all. I felt him

starting to stir in his chair and I pretended not to notice. He woke up with a groan and I

felt him staring at me so I gave up pretending to not notice him and looked him straight in

the eyes.

**I'm sorry this is so short. I don't have a lot of time to update right now. But I swear that I will update later this week and it will be longer then this chapter. Sorry I will try to delete the chapter 2 later too. I want 2 reviews before I update again. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.**

**Thanks **

**-Sky and Stars**


	4. Chapter 5

Finding Home Chapter Five

Finding Home Chapter Five

Saffy's Point of View

I looked at him and immediately felt safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me but I knew

that was the biggest lie in the world. I loved how his light brown eyes stared deeply into

mine and how his eyes showed that he was worried for me which was surprising to me

because no one ever worried about me. But his eyes also had a shine to them like he

could be carefree and funny but at other times he could be serious and worried like he is

now. I liked the curve of his strong face and how his eyebrows were slightly pulled

together. I felt my mouth open and close a couple of times not being able to say anything

but wanting too something I have never done in my life. Through my life I learned that I

shouldn't get close to anyone because I know that they would hurt me in the end. But

with him I sensed he was different and would do all that he could do keep me from

hurting. Before I could actually spit something out he climbed out of his chair and knelt

next to my bed and leaned forward so our noses were about five inches away. "Hey

sweetie your up." He said as he put his hand on my head and started pushing my hair

away from my face. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call in a doctor?" He said that

with such a worried expression that I gave a small little smile that I could not help giving.

"No I'm fine" I said pushing my self up in the bed. "Whoa hold on there" He said as he

gently pushed my shoulder back towards the bed and I had no choice but to obey." Just

stay still for a while and then you can move around okay?" I gave a small nod which he

seemed satisfied with. After a few seconds he said "Well I guess we haven't formally

been introduced I'm Embry." He said with a huge grin that seemed to light up his face.

"I'm……" Just then a doctor walked in and said my name ending the introductions.

"Saffy, good your up I wanted to talk to you." He eyed Embry with wariness but he made

no motion to move. "If it's okay with Saffy I would like to stay." He said matter -of-

factly. The doctor sighed clearly irritated and had his share of drama for tonight. I looked

at the clock and saw it was 6 in the morning I had been out all night but I couldn't help

feeling sorry for this guy. Because I bet that he got volunteered for night shift why would

anyone want to do it? "He looked at me for an answer and I said "Yeah that's cool." I

heard him mumble something that heard suspiciously like "teenagers". This made me

almost start laughing but covered it with a cough and saw that Embry was hiding a smile

behind his face. "Okay then" the doctor said getting back to the subject. He told me the

extent of my damage and I felt myself flinch through it but Embry's hand moved to mine

and he held it there relaxing me a bit. It wasn't the fact that I was hurt so bad it was the

fact that I did not know completely what my dad was capable of which scared me the

most and the fact that I would have to go back to him. But the doctor was not done

because he tried to make me tell him what happened which was not something that he

would not believe. I would say something like oh yeah my dad and I were driving on the

road and he got really mad at me and pushed me out of the car like he would really

believe that. So I just told him that I didn't remember when I actually remembered

everything right up to the second that I passed out on the road but then remember nothing

else. I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe me but I couldn't take it back. "Well

okay Saffy but if your lying I will find out and if you ever need anything at all just come

on over and we can talk about it." Why I would want to talk to this guy is beyond me.

"And you can leave in about a week." He said as he turned his back on me and walked

out the door with more enthusiasm then when he came in probably heading home. "Saffy

were you lying?" Embry said with an honest look on his face I could not trust him enough

to let him know the truth but I had a feeling that if I said yes he wouldn't pry me for more

answers. So even though it was against all my morals I said yes. Though I could tell he

was itching for more he just nodded. That day Embry stayed with me until four in the

afternoon and he came every day that week and we just talked and got to know each other

it was the most ever that I ever opened up to someone but I didn't tell him that. Once I

could walk we would make trips to the cafeteria to get food and I was surprised to see

how much he could eat and often made fun of him for it. Once, I said that I loved to read

and the next day he brang a huge bag of books and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. But

once he asked were my family was and I explained that my mom died when I was

younger as did my little sister which was completely my fault but I did not tell him that

and that my older brother was in college in Maine and didn't have enough money to fly

back all the time. Which was a huge lie because I knew that I would never see him again

because he would never come back which was something I couldn't blame him for

because that was what I was planning to do when I was 18 but that was a whole four

years away. As for my dad I made up a lie about how he had a wheelchair and couldn't

drive which was the biggest lie ever. We also figured out that we are going to the same

high school next year and he just laughed when he found out that I'm a freshman and he's

a senior. And one time I asked him why he always hanged out with me not that I was

complaining I liked him here. But he gave the most confusing answer "I just like you."

The day that I left I left at eight in the morning one and a half hours before Embry usually

got here. I didn't have a phone number so I bet he would see me around school but would

just ignore me like nothing ever happened. I put up my hood on my sweatshirt and

stepped out into the rain and walked all the way home.

Embry's Point of View

Minutes turned into hours which turned into days which turned into two weeks before I

saw Saffy again. The day I came into the hospital the I walked into the room but there

was only a cleaning lady there who told me that she left that morning. If only I had come

sooner. For two weeks I was depressed because I thought that I wouldn't see her until

school started. The night I saw her again I was in the small central square and the pack

and their imprints were there and I could not help missing Saffy. We were standing under

the overhang of the small movie theater. Then all of a sudden she was there I could have

spotted her from a mile away. She was on a skateboard weaving through the people in

front of the movie theater. Even though it was pouring and she was getting soaked she

seemed not to care. In her eyes there was fiery strength, focus, and concentration which

was one of the reasons she did not see me. As she went past me I timed it perfectly and

plucked her off her skateboard. With a yelp from her she were she was supposed to be

right in my eyes. Once she realized who it was she got a huge smile on her face that

lightened my heart and at that moment nothing mattered more then her. "Hey Embry

what's up?" She asked staring into my eyes. "You are so cute." I said with a laugh "I am

not." She said rather defensively which made me laugh even harder. "Shut up" she

mumbled as she turned her soaking wet face into my chest. I looked at her face more

closely and saw that she was blushing a little bit and decided to drop it. "Should you

really be skateboarding you were in the hospital two weeks ago. Shouldn't you be taking

it easy?" "Embry that was easy usually I'm doing way crazier stuff then that." " Oh" I said

a little irritated that she didn't tell me about skateboarding "I guess you've done if for a

while then huh." "Yeah practically since I was born" that's one of the things I love about

her that she's not girly like most girls are and is not afraid to be different. "So do you

want to see this movie with us?" I said hoping she would say yes. "Sorry I don't have

money with me." "Saffy that is the lamest excuse ever I'll pay for you." "Oh that's okay."

"Saffy if you don't come with us I will hold you like this for the rest of the summer and

never ever let go of you" which was probably true. "Fine" she said as I put her back on

her feet and she bent down to pick up her skateboard. After a quick introduction to

everyone here minus Quil and Claire who were at Quil's house due to the fact that Claire

was only three. We walked into the movie and sat right next to each other so that we were

almost touching. It was supposed to be funny but Saffy and I didn't think it was and both

of us started laughing at the parts that weren't supposed to be funny and the entire room

started staring at us as we laughed till we cried. Once it was over we swapped phone

numbers and she skateboarded home calling that she owes me five bucks. I would call her

tomorrow.

**So what did you guys think? I really need suggestions on what should happen next because I have ran out of ideas and can't really update until I have one so any suggestions on what should happen next or anything for that matter are welcomed. I want four reviews before I update but more are always welcome. Thanks to all my readers and reviews especially reviewers. **

**Thanks, **

**Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**


	5. Chapter 6

Finding Home

Finding Home

Saffy's Point of View

How I hate the first day of school. I sersorly do not understand the people that get all

excited about. Who cares if we have new clothes or a new haircut? We are still the same

people as we were last year. The only thing that was wrong with this thought was that I

knew no one at this new school besides Embry and sort of kind of his friends but they

were seniors so they would probably avoid talking to someone like me who was a

freshman even though Embry had called me almost everyday this summer and we were

now pretty close. So I would have to make a good first impression which was kind of a

hard thing for me to do. I am usually incredibly awkward with people when I first met

them but once I got to know them I was more conferrable but to be comtroable with

someone completely could probably take 10 to 15 years. I was never able to share what

I'm feeling or anything that's happing in my life with my friends even the ones who felt

like the family I never had. Usually they would tell me all of their problems looking for

advice and I would try to comfort them but my confronting them with my thoughts and

feelings never happened because I had been raised to not trust anything with anything.

My mom had trusted my dad but she died because of him and now I could trust no one.

My sister had trusted me but I had let her down. I came back to reality when I felt tears

prick in my eyes. I quickly bushed them away and opened the front door ignoring the

beer bottles scattering the floor and my dad's drunk snoring from the family room and

hoping not to wake him up shut the door quietly. I started walking down the street

starting the four mile walk to the school. It was just plain stupid to ask my dad for a ride.

When I thought of that I instinctively touched my big blue and purple bruise on the back

of my shoulder; my injury from last night. The images quickly came to my mind

replaying the night but I quickly ignored them and concentrated on where I was going not

wanting to think about it. Instead of worrying about that I chose to think about this new

school .I heard that this was the smallest school in the history of the world but I couldn't

believe that my last school was in the middle of no where with only about 75 people

going to school as the grand total. It was sad when I left the school because I knew that I

would never be that person again. I would change just like everyone else; some of the

best memories would fade some willingly some unwillingly. We could never go back to

the person that we were through those years of middle school as much as some of us

wanted to, but the world made us. Adults forced us to grow out of child hood and grow

up and change into the person that they wanted but all you wanted to be was to stay a kid

with no responsibilities or commitments. The thing that scared me the most about leaving

that extremely small school was that when we met again we wouldn't recognize each

other. Sure we would look pretty much the same with the same hair color or eye color but

would we really recognize each other? Or would we all change so much that we wouldn't

be the same and be completely different people. The life of the party becoming a serious

bisness man or the shy one becoming a star on Broadway. The thought made me think of

this quote "I don't miss you I miss the person you used to be." I guess when grow up we

have to keep enough of the kid in us so that it's balanced and so when we meet again we

could be could be kids again To me every moment was precious because in that moment

you would never be that person again but in the moment that moment you would be

changed though not dramatically but you were different, older and there was nothing you

could do to stop it. I decided to stop this train of thought before I started crying

hysterically. I hadn't realized how far I had come and saw that I was only a half mile

away from the school. My breathing became a little heavier and I had to physically stop

walking to make my body calm down again. I started walking again but I could still hear

the distant thump of my heat in my ears. Once I got on the campus of the school I went

straight to the office to get my schedule and hopefully a map. I went into the small office

building and saw that it was 7:20 class would start in ten minutes. Realizing this I went

over to the white haired secretary and told her my name. She smiled and handed me my

schedule and thank the lord a map. With a cold good luck I found myself outside in the

now pouring rain with more confusion then ever. I saw that my first class was English 9

in room 918. After looking at the map for a minute or two getting soaked in the process I

found that room 918 was of course on the other side of the school. The school consisted

of about 10 small buildings all with a different subject being taught in them. Since the

office was off to the side of the school I went towards the middle of all the buildings

seeing that other students were starting to show up all under over hangs or having coats

over heads to resist the rain they were all hugging each other and catching up with friends

that they haven't seen since the end of school and suddenly I felt very out of place

holding a map under my nose and being the only one with out a coat and standing in the

rain. I saw some people who were obviously freshman because they looked a little

younger then everyone else and saw that they had no anxiety at all about starting a new

school and being the youngest. They were casually talking to people that with out they

had know since the first day of kindergarten. I wondered how I was going to do this. I

looked around and saw that some people were staring at me and whispering to there

friends and I knew that it was about me. I realized that standing out in the middle of the

rain with no one around you was not a good way to blend in so ignoring the whispers I

followed the map to the class room and saw that a couple of people were already lined

up outside the class room excitedly talking to their friends when I marveled at the merical

that I found my way here. I heard a ringing of a bell and then the teacher opened the door

and let us in. I found a seat in the back of the room and tried to hide myself. The good

part about being a freshman is that none of the teachers know you so they won't realize

that you're the only one who is really completely new. The teachers name was Mr.

Billington he seemed pretty cool. He told us the rules and expectations and all the boring

things that teachers tell us on the first day of school. Then he took attention and I really

paid attention because I was pretty good with names and hopefully would be able to be

able to know most of these names in a couple of days. I couldn't help but notice that

everyone's attention snapped to me when he said my name and but determined not to be

embarrassed stared right at the people who were staring at me and it worked because they

all quickly turned around and I relaxed. Then he passed out a couple of books that had to

be read by the end of the quarter and luckily I had read the both. "Rebecca" is my

favorite book and "Romeo and Juliet" was not my favorite of Shakespeare but I wouldn't

mind re- reading it. Then the bell rang and I wandered my self over to the gym and took a

seat on the hard gym floor looking around and I saw that a couple of the kids had been in

my last hour. The teachers name was Ms. Gwenth. She started with attendance and then

told us what we were doing. She told us that in the beginning of the year and in spring we

would be running on the hiking trails. A couple of the girls gasped saying "but what

about the mud?" I laughed quietly to myself a little dirt couldn't hurt anyone and these

girls looked like they needed to be toughened up to me. It sounded pretty fun but then

again I had always loved to run. The teacher just rolled her eyes at all the girls and then to

my horror she looked at me the only girl that hadn't put up a protest. "Saffy would you

mind getting dirty, muddy and sweaty?" "No" I answered truthfully not caring about what

all the other girls thought. She smiled and gave the other girls the if she can do it you can

do it look. I looked over and saw that every single girl was glaring at me and a couple of

the guys started high fifing me. "Okay guys calm down." She said with a smile and a

wink at me and then I realized that this would be my favorite class. At the end of class

one of the guys who had high fifing me tapped my shoulder and I quickly turned around.

"Hi" he said with a smile. " I think that it was really cool how you don't mind getting

muddy and stuff like all the other girls do. It's cool." "Thanks" I said returning the smile.

"Those girls need to be tougher anyway." I said and he laughed. "Blake" he said holding

out his hand " Saffy" reaching out to shake out his hand. "So your new right?" I just

nodded getting a little embarrassed "This must be a really small school to you." I laughed

and told him about the middle of nowhere school and when I was done he just stood at

me shocked. "Well then this must be a pretty big school to you then. What do you have

next?" He asked I told him I had geometry in room 610. "Oh I have that class too let's

go." He lead the way outside and I put the hood of my sweatshirt over my head because it

was still raining. After a couple moments of walking he said "okay I have to know. I hope

you don't get offended but is your hair dyed that color?" I just laughed because a lot of

people ask that question when they first meet me my hair is so red that it looks like it's

dyed that way. I said no and then we walked through the door of the geometry classroom.

I knew that this was going to be my least favorite class just by the way the room looked.

The walls were painted a dark gray matching the clouds outside there was nothing on the

walls and up pressed against the wall was the neatest desk I have ever seen in my life.

There was not a paper out of place and it

looked a little bit unnatural. Blake and I looked at each other and I lead the way to two

desks next to each other in the middle of all the desks. Class started then the scariest

person I have ever seen in my life. He was pretty old with a stern look in his eyes that

could make anyone cringe his frown lines around his mouth made it look like he hasn't

smiled in a good 20 years. What is it with me and getting bad math teachers? I silently

wondered to myself. The teacher told us his name was Mr. Feinido. But because he was

so short probably just a half inch taller then me in my mind I named him Mr. Frodo. And

that folks is what you get when you read to many books your imaniganation runs wild

and you start making up nick names for your teachers. What has my mind come to? I

wondered again to myself. For the next hour the teacher droned on about regular stuff

almost everyone but me falling asleep the kid next to me was actually snoring quality so

the teacher would not hear him. And the thing that really made me hate him for all that he

is worth is that at the end of class he gave us homework. Sure it was only a review of

Algebra 1 but it was still homework. Blake and I got up quickly and practically ran out

the door into the pouring rain. "Well that was awful" Blake said and I just nodded in

agreement. "What's you next class?" he asked with enthusiasm that I did not expect.

"American History room 202" he had science but he gave me quick directions toward my

destination and with a bye we were both on our own path once again. History wasn't that

bad the teacher seemed pretty cool slightly annoying but easy going but the worst part

was that lunch was right after so it seemed like the class went on forever. During lunch

instead of facing everyone in the cafeteria I chose stay outside and start reading Rebecca

no teachers walked by and no one noticed so I assumed it was okay. Once lunch was over

I wandered my way to the science room and got so turned round that I had to ask

someone for directions. They stared at me with a you're an idiot how can you possibly

get lost look but I did not care. This was the only class I was late to. The teacher Mrs.

Buske was kind of frazzled and confused so the only thing that we accomplished in that

class was attendance but we all knew that she would never remember our names. On my

way to find the French room I was so involved in my map that I didn't notice when a

couple sets of soft footsteps came up behind me. "What the heck this is so confusing." I

muttered finally letting out all the frustration that I was feeling. Then some one startlingly

close to my ear whispered "Lost?" I jumped around in fright but my face turned up into a

smile because I saw that it was Embry. "Hi Saffy" he said from laughing. "Hi" I said kind

of shyly. I said hi to the two guys that were behind him chuckling softly. "Oh right"

Embry said becoming serious "this is Quil and Jacob you've met them briefly before. So

where are you trying to go?" he asked with a smile on his face still laughing at me. I

handed the now almost unreadable piece of paper due to the rain and he looked

thoughtfully at it and nodded to me handing the paper back to me. "That's down two

blocks and then make a right" he said pointing me into the complete different direction

then I was going. "Oh" I said now facing the way he was pointing. Quil and Jacob left

with a bye heading to the right. After a moment of silence of staring at each other I \

noticed how much I missed him sure we talked on the phone a lot but it's way different to

see someone. "Saffy" he said finally in an exasperated tone " what are you wearing you

must be freezing. What do you have under that?" I showed him the thin long sleeve t shirt

that I was wearing under a thin zip up gray sweat shirt with a thin hood. My hair was so

long that it never really dried off all day. My sweat shirt was so thin that water eventually

got under it around third hour soaking the shirt under and after second I just stopped

bothering with the hood figuring that it was no good and it wouldn't help anymore. I have

been cold all day shivering in classes so much that my desk started shaking capturing the

attention of others. My hands felt like they were going to fall off and that was why my

arms were crossed over my body to keep my stomach and hands warm it wasn't much but

it was better then nothing. I shivered again without even knowing it and to my surprise

Embry pulled me into his arms. I had forgot how warm he was and how much of him

there was. If felt like I was almost surrounded by warmth from him. For the first time I

noticed how he smelled. He smelled like a forest and it actually smelled pretty good.

After I stopped most of my shivering he released me but took my hands in his and started

rubbing them together; trying to warm my hands. Once my hands were warm he put both

of his hands on my face and then I was almost completely warm. He let go and seemed

satisfied that I was warmer. He started to shrug out of his brown coat I saw what he was

doing and stepped back a step. He saw what I did and sighed closing his eyes "Saffy if

you don't wear my coat you'll surly freeze to death. So for me please wear it" he said

handing his coat to me. I took it and put it on suddenly feeling a lot warmer. "Thanks" I

muttered to the ground. The coat was so big that hung down past my knees and it. He

started laughing at me but I just laughed along with him. Once we stopped laughing he

asked "do you have a ride home." I shook my head "Then I'll give you a ride home" he

said with a huge smile on his face. I started to protest but he wouldn't have it "come on

Saffy. You can't walk home in this rain and at the rate it's going it's just going to start

raining harder." His lower lip stuck out and when he did that I had to agree. Once I said

yes his face lighted up again. "Okay then I'll see you at the entrance to the cafeteria." He

said pointing to a point at the map. "Okay. See you later." I said he said bye and then we

went in opposite directions. I walked down to the French room in a trance. I hadn't even

expected him to talk to me none the less give me his coat to wear. Through French I

couldn't stop thinking about him and I didn't know why. I kept thinking about the way he

hugged me like he actually cared about me something completely different to me. Once

French was done with through all the chaos of people running to their cars happy that the

first day of school was over I made my way to the cafeteria. I hadn't really expected him

to really be there thinking that he would forget but he was there. He was surrounded by

people that looked a lot like him people that I recognized from that night at the movies

minus Sam and Emily. He was talking to Seth and Collin who were both Soft mores. I

cautiously made my way over to him debating if I should run for it but then I

remembered that I still had his coat on and that I had to give it back to him. I sighed and

took off his coat warm enough so that I would be able to walk the four miles home. He

wouldn't want to give me a ride home now surrounded by all his friends. I stood there

zoning out for a couple moments until I heard someone yell my name. Forgetting where I

was I found that I was looking at concrete I turned around looking for the person who

screamed my name and then not thinking to turn towards the cafeteria I started stupidly

up at the sky. I heard laughing and turned around and saw that everyone was staring at

me. I blushed a bit and walked to the overhang that they were under thankful to not be

rained on for five minutes. "Sorry" I said once I was under the overhang "I tend to zone

out a lot and for long periods of time." I said my voice getting quieter ad quieter. I didn't

notice that Embry and walked behind me and now he put his hand on my shoulder and

squeezed gently. Even though I knew it was supposed to not hurt me it did. He touched

the shoulder that had the huge bruise on it and when he squeezed I had to bite my tongue

to keep from screaming or even wincing. Good thing no one seemed to notice. Once

Embry put his hand on my shoulder people started returning to there conversations.

"Ready to go?" he whispered in my ear and I just nodded. "Here's you coat." I said

handing it to him. He rolled his eyes and pushed my hand with the coat back to me "wear

it for now you still feel cold." I wondered how he knew that I was still cold but decided to

leave it alone as I shrugged back into the coat. He surprised my by taking my hand and

leaded me towards the edge of the overhang. "Okay you ready were going to make a run

for it." He said dropping my hand his face lighting up in a smile. Then I noticed that it in

the last couple moments it had started raining harder then before. "Okay" he said "I have

the blue pick up truck." He said pointing to one of the few cars in the parking lot almost

everyone home now. "Okay ready go" He started running to the car and I staying under

the overhang was still looking at him like he was nuts then I realized that I should be

running after him. I sprinted as fast as I could until I got to the blue pick up truck. The car

was already on and Embry was in the car. I opened the passenger car and climbed in.

"Okay were do you live?" he asked pulling out of the parking lot I gave him step by step

instructions which he followed flawlessly. He parked the car on my drive way and just

when I was getting out of the car he grabbed my cold hand, "Hey were having a study

party after school on Thursday at Sam and Emily's house do you want to come." "Sure" I

said actually really wanting to come. He smiled and let go of my hand as I shrugged out

of his coat and handed it to him. "I will only take that coat back unless you promise to

dress warmer tomorrow." I said I promised and thank you and shut the door ignoring my

urge to hug him. Why am I reacting so strangely towards him? I opened the front door

and waved to Embry as he left. I heard a startling crash from the family room. My father

was up and it was too late to run.

**Sorry it's been a while guys I went somewhere for a week and a half and I am leaving again tomorrow sorry. Just to make this clear. ****Breaking Dawn never happened in this story. ****I hope that captured everyone's attention thank you to all my reviewers and readers. I want three reviews before I update again. Thanks **

**Sky and Stars **


	6. Chapter 7

Finding Home Chapter Seven

The door shut loudly before I could stop it. Panicking, I turned right around and tried to open the door

but before I could strong hands were on my shoulders. The hands of my father swung me around

harshly and with all his weight he pinned me against the door. "Where the heck were you Saffy? " He

screamed into my face, spitting on me. When I didn't answer because I was so scared he pressed me

harder against the door, pulled my head up by my hair and put a hand around my neck as a threat.

Finally I choked out "school" and he put the hand that was around my neck back down to my shoulder

but I couldn't breathe yet. "School, school. Who needs school? School is for idiots just like your stupid

brother." That really got to me I loved my brother so much though I knew he didn't feel the same way

for me because he never tried to protect me like I did him but I had to defend him. "He's not an idiot.

He's ten times smarter then you'll ever be. I shouted back at him which was the stupidest thing I could

do. "You little….." But I never heard the last word of his sentence because when he said that same word

he smacked me in the head. My whole world went black for a couple seconds and all I could hear was a

faint buzzing in my ears. When I could see again I saw that I was laying on my back staring up at the face

of my father. "Wow you really are pathetic." He said with a wicked smile "Just like your mother and your

sister. See" he said bending down to me "your brother was tough and you're a lot like him but I know

ways to break you Saffy. And don't think I won't use them. "With me too hurt and shocked to say

anything he picked up both of my legs and started dragging me across the floor and unfortunately my

room was on the second floor but he kept going up without any hesitation. He started dragging me up

the stairs and since I was too tired to make my body move I had to let my head smack against the floor

and my body hit every step bruising me and hurting me until I thought I would scream. When we got up

to the second floor my dad picked me up by one leg so that I was upside down and I couldn't move. He

walked to my room and hit my body against the walls in the hallways on purpose making me scream and

as usual he just laughed. Once he got to my door he put one hand on the top of my back and threw me

into my room. I landed on the floor with a thud, slid across the floor for a couple feet and only stopped

because I painfully hit a wall. Next he threw my backpack in my room and it landed right next to me so I

knew that he was trying to hit me but he just missed. "Don't you dare come out." With that he slammed

the door so forcefully that I could swear that the house shook and I heard his feet thumping down the

stairs. Since I couldn't get up I just stayed there withering in pain, unable to move. Finally I decided by

looking at the clock that I should start homework. The only way to get out of here was college and the

only way to get into college was doing well in school. That was the only thing that kept me motivated as

I painfully slid my backpack over to me and started math homework. It didn't take as long as I expected

it too and was disappointed when the clock only said 7:16. Since I only had math homework I got out

"Rebecca" and "Romeo and Juliet" painfully crawled on hands and knees over to my bed, climbed in and

curled up into a ball and lost myself into the mind of Shakespeare. About an hour later my cell phone

rang. While trying to not move to move to much I reached for my phone over my bed stand. Not having

enough energy I whispered into the phone "hello." "Hi Saffy what's up?" I heard Embry's bright voice on

the phone and immediately I felt better. At that second I realized that I really loved it and appreciated it

when he called because it seemed like he actually cared. Even though I knew he didn't really care about

me or like me in any way. Then why does he always call me and even talked to me at school even

though I'm a freshman and not to mention but give me a ride home when I clearly could have walked?

He must feel bad for me I thought in conclusion. "Hi Embry" I said trying to make my voice sound the

way it should not all depressed and quiet. Even though I tried my best to sound happy the next thing

Embry said in a completely serious tone "What's wrong Saffy?" How did this guy always know when

something's wrong, or I'm upset or I'm excited, anxious, happy or mad. It was kind of sweet but also a

little bit creepy but in a good way. If that makes any sense. "Saffy" he said after my prolonged silence,

snapping me out of my thoughts. "Nothing's wrong Embry. I am completely perfectly fine. Okay." I said

hopping to fool him. "You don't sound all right. What's wrong? What happened?" his voice radiating

concern and a hint of panic. For some reason his panic and concern hurt me for some reason and I could

no longer hold back the tears that were for hours threatening to spill over. The tears kept falling down

my face and onto "Romeo and Juliet", impossible to stop. "Embry I'm fine nothing happened and

nothing is wrong. I promise. "I said in the calmest voice I could manage. After I said that I felt instantly

guilty for lying to him because for some reason it hurt to not tell him the truth. "Then why are you

crying?" He said and I cried even harder when I heard his voice that echoed the existence of sadness.

"I'm not crying." "Tell me Saffy." What should I tell him? I can't tell him the truth? "Nothing's wrong. I

swear. I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" I hung up the phone and the last thing I heard him say

was "Saffy, don't han…" I felt so bad that I started sobbing and then that started hurting my stomach so

then I started crying harder. Should I have told him? Why can't I lie to him? I lie to people everyday but

why can't I lie to him? After a couple seconds my phone rang again I looked at the number and saw that

it was Embry's and in the middle of a ring I turned it off. A minute later I heard the kitchen phone ring

distantly and I knew it was Embry. And I also knew that no one was going to answer the phone because

it was already 8:42 and my dad would be at some bar getting drunk. I let it ring and finally decided

through my tears to look at my injuries. I lifted up my shirt and saw several big brown, purple, blue

bruises. There was one on my left hip, one high on the left of my rib cage and I could feel one on the

middle of my back. I was just lucky I hadn't started bleeding this time. I climbed out of my bed with my

limbs protesting to move and hobbled over to my medical drawer. I wrapped medical tape around my

torso and looked at my reflection in my mirror. I looked gaunt and too pale my hair was sticking out in

funny directions but as long as I didn't limp or anything like that you couldn't tell that I was hurt.

Satisfied I hobbled back to my bed, read for a couple of minutes, and just as I was going to sleep I head

loud knocking on the door.

**So who do you think it is? And what did you think? I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and a day. School started and it's really crazy and not to mention my computer broke for a little while, and I'm doing cross country this year. Also sorry about this chapter being so short but if there's shorter chapters I'll be able to update sooner. I want three reviews before I update again but more are always welcome but I promise to update soon. Thank you to all my readers and most of all to the reviewers. **

**Thanks,**

**Sky and Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**


	7. Chapter 8

Finding Home Chapter 8

My eyes snapped open and now ignoring the pain hopped out of bed and ran to the door. Who could it be? Was it my dad? (he had actually gotten locked out before and forgotten his key and someone from a bar

somewhere had to drive him home) or it could have been my father's friends. Sometimes his friends randomly show up at our house and they would abuse me just as much as my father does, usually more just because I'm not their daughter. I knew if it was indeed one of his friends then they would probably kill me for not opening the door fast enough. I limped down the stairs as fast as I could, looked quickly around the family room for empty beer bottles, and not finding any went to answer the door, afraid of with I might find. I firmly put both my feet on the ground and straightened my back and opened it. I let in a big burst of cold, water filled wind and I almost fell over because of who I saw there. I suddenly felt something warm on my back and my head was tilted up looking into the eyes of Embry. "Sorry" he said in his kind of rough, raspy voice that always had a kind edge to it "I almost made you fall over. " He put me in a vertical position and I just stared at him in shock for a moment. Why is he here? Was the only question that was in my mind. "Is it all right that I came?" He asked with a bit of worry edging his words. Still a little to shocked to say anything I gasped "y…ye…..yeah." He gave me a small pained smile and shut the door that was still hanging open. We just stared at each other with an air of awkwardness surrounding us until I finally said "Do you want to go up to my room?" He shrugged and said "sure" leading the way I walked carefully up the stairs in order to not limp or show pain but the second we got into the room and I shut the door he asked "why are you limping?" "I'm not" "Yes you are, why?" He demanded "No I'm not" Instead of saying anything he just raised one eyebrow, walked over to me in three long strides and scooped me up in his arms and started walking to the door. Once I had the ability to speak again Embry was almost down the stairs and I was struggling to get out of his arms. For reasons only you know about you know that I would really hate it if someone picked up because my dad picks me up all the time just in order to hurt me. Once I finally gave up on struggling because he wouldn't let go of me I had a sudden burst of common sense to ask him "Embry where are you taking me?" We had just gotten to the car and instead of putting me down he just opened the back door of his truck, laid me on my back on the back seat and shut the door completely ignoring me. I lifted my head up and leaned against my elbows as I watched him go around the car. Once he got into the car and shut the door I asked him again but he just ignored me and turned on the car. "Embry, Embry hello wake up I'm right here listen to me and answer my question." But that did nothing but he just kept driving. Giving up I laid back against the seat and after a couple minutes of driving I thought of something. My dad told me not to leave my room and if he comes home and if I'm not home he'll kill me- literally. "Embry if I'm not home when my dad gets home then he's going to kill me." I've heard other kids use this phrase all the time so I knew that it was all right to use even if it really would happen. Finally he answered my question. "Your dad works he night shift, right" He does in fact work the night shift sometimes at the factory was hired at, though I have no idea how he got hired, but tonight he wasn't. "Yeah" I said anyway. "Don't worry you'll be home before him." I snorted and sat up straight in my seat and then I saw a large building in the distance that looked too familiar – the hospital. When I saw the hospital I gasped and yelled "What the heck Embry I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine I swear it. I've never been better. Just please don't." Ignoring my protests he pulled into the parking lot and parked. When he opened the door to get out I slid to the passenger side of the car and curled up into a ball. When he opened the door he sighed and said "Saffy I know that you don't want to but I'm doing this for your own good because your hurt and you need to be checked out. If I went into the hospital and was looked at by a doctor and they discovered all my bruises, old burns and cuts then they would wonder what's wrong and I would have to tell them my dad was abusive and he killed my mom and sister. I imagined telling the doctor that is face going white and then pictured Embry's face that would be filled with shame for what I was. A stupid nobody who was abused by her father. He would probably never talk to me again. Then I pictured the police coming into the hospital to question me, then I pictured school and I would become the freaky emo kid who was abused by her father and when I was imaging this in my mind I didn't realize that tears started rolling down my face. I came back to reality and quickly wiped the tears away looking away from Embry. I heard Embry climb into the car and shut the door and suddenly I was consumed by something warm. "I'm so sorry Saffy I didn't mean to hurt you." Those words took me back to the time when I was six and my dad had just started to abuse people. I had missed my bus from kindergarten and I walked home. But when I got home late he was so mad that he burned me on the side of my neck that I still today have faintly and later that day he said "I'm so sorry Saffy I didn't mean to hurt you." Then every week it got worse and worse until eventually he didn't say sorry anymore and in third grade he killed my mom for trying to defend me from him. And then when I was in 7th grade he killed my younger sister when she was only 6 years old because he knew that I cared about her and when I screwed up he would hurt her and finally he got so fed up with me and he killed her. It was my entire fault. It was amazing what those ten words made me remember. Those ten words made me remember all the things I had been pushing back to the back of my mind for years and they were also the reason that when Embry said that I burst into tears.

**HI guys I know it's been forever since I've updated but cross country will end soon so I'll have a lot more time. Was it too sad or just right? I know the chapters are really short but if I have shorter chapters I can update sooner. I want three reviews until I update again but more are welcomed. Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers and to anyone you has anything to do with this story. Thanks so much **

**-Sky and Stars**

**(I tried a different format so tell me if you like it or not, thanks) **


	8. Chapter 9

Finding Home Chapter 9

Embry's Point of View

She burst into tears in my arms. The only thing I could do was hold her. All I did was try to comfort her but she just burst out in tears. Something's bothering her I know it. She got hurt

somehow and I mean to find out how. But I know that being hurt wasn't the only thing that was bothering her and I mean to figure out that too. I told myself and I pulled Saffy's small

body onto mine. I leaned against the cold window with her curled up on my lap. There was nothing else I could do now.

Saffy's point of View

Boy did I feel like an idiot. A guy tries to get me checked out at the hospital because he cares about me enough and then when he tries to comfort me about going to the hospital I burst

into tears. Yeah this relationship is really going to go far I thought sarcastically. I felt Embry pull my body onto his and felt him lean against the window as I sobbed into his chest. I don't

know how long thisscene went on but the whole time Embry was there. He occasionally murmured something to me and usually stroked my hair gently. I cried until my eyes and throat

was burning and my face was coveredin tears. I painfully pulled my head off of his chest and looked away from him. "Sorry" I murmured "I'm just kind of emotional like that." "That's

perfectly all right." I didn't look back at him when he saidthat but just because if the tone of his voice I knew he meant it. I pulled myself off of him and started shivering because of the

absence of Embry. I think he saw me shiver because he said "Wait here" andsuddenly he was gone and the car door was open. I heard the trunk open and suddenly he was back with a

huge blanket. He motioned me over with his hand and I scooted myself over to him. My bruisesand scratches from today felt like they were on fire and the rest of me were so tired that it

was painful to move. He gently wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and then picked me up and tuckedme into the front seat of the car. I tucked my legs up and curled into a ball as

he walked around the car. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot in silence and we drove the whole way back tomy house in silence. He stopped the car on my drive way and

to my extreme relief my dad was not home yet. "Saffy, I'm really sorry I did that I should have asked you first." "Don't be stupid it was myfault that I started crying and junk." And not to

mention it is my fault that I was hurt and can't cover it up efficiently. "But Saffy what's wrong, really? I know you didn't just start crying because you didn'twant to go to the hospital.

There's something else bugging you, please tell me I might be able to help you." I sighed and debated telling the truth but quickly dismissed the idea. "I fell that's why I'mlimping and

your right there is something bugging me but I just can't tell you yet." There's a lot of stuff bugging me I thought but you'll probably never hear any of it. Once again I felt instantly guilty

for lying to him and I couldn't figure out why. I lie to people every day why can't I lie to him. "Okay, but if you have to tell someone I'll be here and listen and I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks" I said and openedthe car door, with the blanket still wrapped around me. I instantly felt lightheaded and leaned heavily on the side mirror to keep myself from falling over.

Seconds later I felt Embry come up behind meand pick me up. With my eyes still shut I said "Embry you don't have to carry me I can walk twenty feet to the door." "Saffy, relax I swear I

won't drop you." "That's not what I'm scared of." "Well, you're inno shape to walk. No moving until school tomorrow." I felt the whoosh of warm air hit me as he opened the front door

and start climbing up the steps to my room. I heard his soft footsteps move downthe hallway to my room and finally I heard him open and close the door to my room. "Do you want to

change first?" "No it's alright." Without a word I felt him move in the direction of my bed and then Ifelt something soft under me and then all the warmth from him was gone. I opened my

eyes, popped my shoes off and threw them on the ground. I saw Embry standing by the window closing the blindsthen he looked at me sitting up and sighed. "Saffy I seriously meant it

no moving. Not even a finger. Not until tomorrow." He said this in a voice that almost killed me. It was so sweet and caring that Ialmost burst out in tears again but I just swallowed them

down. "Fine" but instead of laying back down I twisted around and grabbed Rebecca and then lied down again. "Don't make me hold you know I will if I have to." He said

slightly exasperated. I considered listening to him but then again I was never one to listen to anyone but my dad. Since the light was off I scooted up on my bed andturned the light on

dimly. As I moved back onto my bed I heard Embry sigh from the window. "Saffy just listen to me for once in your life. Now I'm going to have to hold you there." Oh, he really meant it I

thought. Since my bed is up next to a wall and I was lying farthest away from the wall, Embry went down to the bottom of the bed and climbed on. Then he gently moved me over to him

as he leanedagainst the corner of the wall. He put me in the middle of his legs so that I was leaning on his chest. "I have no objections to reading but no moving." "Fine be that way." He

pulled all the blankets over meto keep me warm but with him here it wasn't really necessary but it still was nice of him. I read a couple of chapters and slowly became happily warm.

When I was reading his hands started playing with myhands and then he started rubbing his hands though my hair. Then he started singing a song in a different language that I could

have sworn I have heard before and it was so relaxing I felt the book fall from myhands and felt my head lean back on his warm shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to a stupid, loud, ringing alarm clock. My head was ringing and I already had a killer headache and boy was I hot. My body was lined with hot sweat and it almost felt like I was

suffocating.I felt something move underneath me and my eyes shot open. I looked up and saw that Embry was still hear in the exact same position as last night and he was staring down

at me. I awkwardly lookedaway from him and felt my face blush. "Hi, sweetie how are you feeling?" "I'm fine" I lied all my bruises were killing but my legs felt better so I probably wouldn't

have to limp. "If you limp again I'm takingyou back to the hospital." I started to protest but he interrupted me "No buts', school starts in an hour and a half so we should probably get

going. School started at seven and I wake up every morning atfive thirty because it usually takes an extra forty minutes to walk four miles in the morning and that's at a fast pace. I

pulled all the covers off of us and climbed off my bed. I walked up and down my rooma couple times and surprisingly enough it didn't hurt. Embry had stood up to and asked "Does it

hurt." I shook my head and he smiled. "Well I have to get home. But I will be back soon to pick you up.""Why did you stay the whole night?" "Because I was scared to leave you alone"

"Oh, um thanks but you really didn't have to." "I wanted to. See you soon and please remember to dress warmly today." I smiled as he walked out the door. I got dressed in a pair of

ripped up, old, lose jeans, running shoes, another long sleeve t- shirt with a three size too big, brown sweater. As I walked down the stairswithout bothering to comb my hair I pulled it

into a long low ponytail. I heard my stomach rumbled and then realized that I hadn't eaten yesterday and that I was starving. I looked outside and saw that mydad's truck still wasn't

back so I could eat breakfast. I could never eat breakfast when my dad was home and if I made anything when he was home it would probably wake him up and that would not be a

good thing. I ate two pop tarts and decided that I would go to the store to get food on Saturday. In this house I was the one in charge of paying bills, and buying and cooking food, all

my dad had to do wasearn money. As I walked up stairs to get my backpack I heard a car outside honk and saw that Embry's blue truck was back. I ran out to the car and Embry drove

me to school. That day passed very the teachers did was talk about rules and expectations which was always really boring. The only exciting thing about today was that I ran

into Embry again when I was going to French and we talked forawhile but the only thing that he wanted to know about was if I was feeling okay. He drove me home and called me that

night and with my dad still not home I was able to eat dinner. When I woke up thenext morning my dad was still not home.

**Hi guy's. So what do you think? I really want to know. I want three reviews before I update again but as always more reviews are welcome. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers or anyone who has anything do to with this story. Thanks guys,**

**-Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Ps. Sorry about the format in the last story**


	9. Chapter 10

Finding Home Chapter 10

Where is my dad, I thought as I ate breakfast in the kitchen. Sure he has disappeared for a day or two at a time but, it was now Thursday and he disappeared on Monday. Four days

ago. I knew Ishouldn't be worried because he always turned up but, this is the longest he has ever been away, not that I missed being abused nearly every day. I was just worried

that he got into trouble and was now sitting in jail waiting for me to bail him out ( which II have done on a couple occasions) and he would blame me for his mistakes. Just as I finished

eating my toast I heard a car honk from outside and I knew that Embry was here. On the way out I grabbed my bag, now filled with five text books so, I thought my shoulder would

break off. Luckily all the bruises from Monday were either gone or fading, the only one that was still hurting me was the big bruise on my ribs, the one on my hip had almost

disappeared and was now a light purple- blue color. But the one on my ribs was determined to stay, it was still black, starting to fade into a deep brown, and if anyone touched it

would start throbbing and would hurt for an hour, but I couldn't worry about my injuries now. It was raining again this morning and as I walked out to Embry's car I mentally decided

that I would go get some kind of coat on Saturday, the same day that I was going grocery shopping. "Good morning," I said hopping into his car. "Hello," he said with his usual easy

smile. We road in school in comfortable silence and finally once we were about a mile away from school I said, "You know you don't have to pick me up, or drive me home if you don't

want to." "And why wouldn't I want to?" He said as he made a right turn. "Well because my house is on the outskirts of La Plush so it's probably a little bit out of your way." "Saffy, I

live about two miles west of you so it's really no big deal," "Okay then" I replied slightly awkwardly. "So you live by the beach?" I asked him after a moment of silence. "Yeah most of us

do, Jake almost lives on a beach but I have to walk about a half mile to get there." "That must be nice" I replied lamely looking at the rain falling on the window. "Yeah" he said with

more enthusiasm then before, "especially for cliff diving." "Cliff diving, are you crazy, you could die?" "Actually it's not as dangerous as it sounds it just gets a bad rep because once in

awhile some stupid kid will try it on a bad day and will drown, but as long as you know what you're doing it's a lot of fun. You should try it with me sometime." We were just pulling into

the parking lot of school and I turned away from him and snorted. "Oh come on it would be fun." He said with a persuading tone. "Bye, thanks for the ride" I said as he turned off the

car. I hopped out of the car and as I started walking across the parking lot I heard him yell toward me "hey, we're continuing this conversation later." I turned around smiled and

waved, still walking backwards, and then turned around and continued walking towards English. English was pretty much the same except that we now had vocabulary homework and

we had to start writing a rough draft of and Editorial which was due tomorrow. Gym was my favorite class. We started running on the trails today, and since I was the fastest girl and

Blake was one of the not so fast guys we ran together, even though when we were done Blake was barely out of breath so I knew he could go a lot faster and he was just staying

with me. But he didn't know that the pace we just ran was actually pretty slow for me and I was just staying with him. Since I was the first one to the locker room no one was there

when I took a shower and got all the mud and sweat off and only once I was pulling my hair into a long pony tail did the other girls come in, and did they not look happy. Wait until it

rains I thought as I sat there waiting for the class to be over. Finally the bell rang and Blake and I walked intentionally slowly towards math, with Mr. Frodo. We started Geometry today

and by the end of the hour I thought I was going to die. The clock seemed to move painfully slowly, and I would know because I looked at the clock so often it probably looked like I

had a twitch. Once the torture for the day was over I said bye to Blake and walked over to American History. It was probably my easiest classes of the day because all I had to do was

copy a couple boards of notes and then memorize it for the test. Finally it was time for lunch, and today I decided to brave the lunch room. I successfully figured out the lunch line and

got food and then looked around for someone to sit with or an empty table. I remembered that Embry had 1 lunch and I had 2 so he wouldn't be here. But then I saw Blake at a corner

table with a group of boys. Since he probably wouldn't want to be with me around his friends, I looked around and saw the group of girls from gym and quickly dismissed the idea of

sitting with them because it was quite obvious that they hated my guts. I did another scope of the cafeteria and all the girls were super girly and would probably not get along with me

very well. I was about to go and sit outside again but just as I turned around I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw that he and his friends were all looking at me

and Blake was motioning me forward. Turning slightly pink I walked with my head down, towards their table. "Hey, Blake what's up?" I said quietly not sitting down. "Do you want to

eat with us?" "Sure" I replied awkwardly sitting down at the end of the table next to Blake. "Well guys this is Saffy and Saffy this is Chris, Jason, Aaron, Adam, and Andrew." Chris was

rather tall being about 6ft with sandy blonde hair. Jason was rather short probably about four inches taller than I am, and I'm "5-2". He has short black hair and almost black eyes.

Aaron had strawberry blonde hair that reached just above his chin he had startling deep blue eyes, and was quite pale, which was unusual for La Plush. Adam had shaggy Brown hair

with hazel eyes and was probably about "5-8" or "5-9". Andrew had deep brown hair that was like a mop on his head because it was so curly and he was also the tallest probably

about "6-1" or "6-2". "Hi" I whispered shyly. "So your new right?" asked Jason with a deep voice I didn't expect."Um yeah I moved here this summer." I replied as I took a bite of my

food. "Do you like it?" Asked Aaron who had a voice that seemed like he never cared but I could tell he did by the way he was looking at me. "Yeah, it's all right except it rains a lot." I

said looking outside, noticing that it had started raining once again. All the guys burst out laughing, there laughter was so contagious that I couldn't help but giggle slightly too. Once

we were done laughing they seemed a lot more comfortable around me and they resumed there apparently usual conversation and they seemed pretty cool. Soon the bell rang and I

made my way happily to science, where today we actually went through attendance twice (because she forgot she did it already so she did it again) and sadly got homework that no

one knew how to do because she handed it out in the last 10 minutes of class and only got through explaining the first five questions. As I left I put my hood up and once again walked out into the sprinkling rain, why didn't the people who built this school think about the rain, I wondered to myself as I made my way to talk to Embry for a couple minutes. As I rounded

the corner I saw that Embry was already there waiting for me and he smiled as I walked up to him. "Hey" I said and the first thing he asked me was "You're coming tonight, right?" "To

what?" But then I answered the question, it was Thursday the night of the study party at Sam and Emily's house. "Oh, yeah I forgot but, sure I'll come." "Cool" he said with a big smile

"I'll give you a ride there, it starts right after school and we usually have dinner there." "Well, I have to find my locker because I don't think I can handle carrying all this stuff around for

another day." I said noting my huge backpack. "Yeah, sure I'll help you find it; I'll meet you here after school." We said our goodbye's and went our separate ways, me to French and

him to Science. French as usual, was kind of boring because I already knew all this stuff since I took French 1 last year but this school board wouldn't let me take French 2 yet, probably

because they don't have a French five. After collecting yet more homework we were finally allowed to go home. I followed the rest of the crowd of kids and I found Embry where he said

he would be. We wondered around for a while until we find it and then had to try to open it a couple times because apparently these lockers hadn't been used in awhile. Once we

finally got it open, Embry waited as I discarded all the stuff I didn't need for homework into the locker and then we were ready to go. We road to Sam and Emily's house in silence and

finally I asked "Are you sure I was invited to this?" "Yeah, actually everyone insisted that I bring you." "Really?" "Yup" he said as he turned into a driveway of a cute house that was

kind of small but there were already five or six cars outside. "Looks like were the last one's here." He said climbing out of his car and grabbing his backpack. I followed him as he led me

to the front door. Before we even got to the doorstep we could hear people talking. Without hesitating or knocking he flung the door open and went inside, still leading me forward.

Suddenly the room was filled with greetings like "Hey Embry," and "Hi Saffy." Jake, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Quil were crowded around a T.V watching a football game. Kim, Jared, Paul

and Leah were sitting at a dining room table with books out in front of them. Sam, Emily, Amanda, a man in a wheel chair, and a medium height blonde women were sitting at a kitchen

table. The smell of food wafted through the house. I didn't know what was cooking but it sure smelled good. Once we were welcomed everyone turned back to what they were doing

or talking about. "Come on I want you to meet some people." To my extreme surprise he took my hand and led me to where all the adults were sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Saffy, how are you feeling?" Was the first thing that Amanda asked me. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for what you did; I never really did get a chance to thank you." I said and I

could feel my face turn slightly red. "Well it was my pleasure. Can I see your arm?" I nodded and stuck out my broken right arm. She gently moved her hand up and down the cast and

finally said "The bones haven't completely set yet you might have to keep it on for another month or two because you snapped the bone almost right in half and we had to perform

surgery." I nodded and then Sam said "School must be hard if you can't write?" "Actually I'm left handed so it's a good thing that I didn't break my left arm." He nodded and said

something else but was interrupted by a loud fit of groaning from the boys that were watching football. Once they had quieted down again Embry said "Saffy this is Jacob's dad Billy

and Leah and Seth's mom Sue." "Hi" I said slightly awkwardly, shaking hands with them. "It's nice to meet you, Saffy," said Sue "we need some more girls around here." Then Billy said

to me and I liked him just from the way that he looked "we are all so glad that you're all right." "Thanks," I replied. Just as Emily was going to say something, the oven went off and all

four of them jumped up (besides Billy) and started putting more food in the oven and cooking. "Come on" he said leading me to the table were Kim, Jared, Paul, and Leah were

studying. We took two seats Embry sitting across from me next to Leah and me sitting next to Jared. For the next two hours Embry and I slaved over books and worksheets. Not

talking to each other like Jared, Kim and Leah would occasionally would. I could tell that he was very serious about school just as I am. About forty five minutes after we started the

football game ended and everyone else joined us in doing homework. Jake sat down next to me, Collin sat next to Embry and Quil took the head of the table. Everyone else spread out

on the floor or on the couches. About fifteen minutes later it was 5:00 and the food was ready. Everyone through their books onto the floor and hopped up to get food. We had

barbeque chicken, mashed potatoes, and salad. That was when I learned how much guys could really eat. On an average they ate about six pieces of chicken. I just had one and a half

and I was full but then again I had never had a very big appetite. Once Embry and I were done with dinner, since people were now eating where we were sitting we grabbed our stuff

from under the table, and then crashed on the couch to finish homework. I had already finished French, Vocabulary, and I only had five more questions of math. Once I was done with

math I pulled out my science homework and just stared at it for probably about ten minutes until Embry said "need help?" I looked up at him; he was peering over my head at my

science homework which was in my lap. "Yeah I guess," I admitted. "Step into my office, "he said moving our stuff to the ground, so I could sit next to him. I showed him the worksheet

which he looked at thoughtfully and explained every problem and helped me come up with the answers. Once he was done I understood everything and I could tell that if he kept

helping me I would defiantly not fail science this year, hopefully. All I had left to do was my rough draft for English. Mr. Billington had given us a list on topics we could do for our

editorial. Most of them were either too complicated or too boring, and you weren't allowed to do research yet, so our rough draft had to be only the stuff we knew about. I scanned the

list and the very last topic caught my attention, child abuse. I sure knew a heck of a lot about that topic, but what if someone finds out about my dad because I write a paper about it.

No one will find out about it through a random paper for English, just don't put too much detail in it. I told myself and started into the rough draft. A half an hour later of none stop

writing I filled up two pages skipping, certainly enough for a rough draft especially if you can't research the topic. While I was writing it I was sure not to put in too much detail. I put my

paper in another person's point of view and made sure not to know too much about how abuse must feel. Finally done with homework, I packed up my homework and relaxing and

then I noticed that it was only 7:30. Still sitting on the couch I watched people working and eating and then my eyes were caught by Embry. His eyebrows were pulled together and

every once and a while when he was stuck on a problem he would chew on the eraser of his pencil. Realizing what I was doing I quickly grabbed "Rebecca" out of my backpack and got

lost her world.

I felt someone's eyes on me but, I kept reading guessing who's they were. Finally I couldn't ignore his eyes anymore and looked at them over "Rebecca." "What?" I said, tired, reading

has always made me tired. Instead of looking away like most people would have he looked me right in my eyes and smiled and then looked back down still smiling and said "nothing." I

looked at the clock and to my surprise it was already 8:45. I had been reading for more than an hour and I hadn't even realized it. I looked around and saw that a lot of people had

left. The only people who were here were of course Sam and Emily, and then there was Kim and Jared, Seth, Leah, Sue, Billy and Jake. "We should go, "I said turning back to Embry

and he nodded. We grabbed our stuff said our goodbye's and thank you's and left. Embry drove me home and we talked about school and then we both learned that we were both

very, very serious about school. Once he pulled up on my drive way and parked the car he said "Did you have fun?" "Yeah, I did" I answered truthfully. I grabbed my bag from the

ground and opened the door but before I could get out Embry caught me by the wrist. He looked me in the eye and I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he pulled my hand

up to his mouth and kissed it still looking me deeply in the eye, and the whole time I couldn't help but feel my heart start beating faster and faster "Good night, Saffy" he said softly and

released my hand. I climbed out of the car, slightly flustered and right before I shut the door I looked back up at him and said "thank you." I walked slowly up to my doorway, the world

feeling like a dream. I looked back and waved and started making my way up the stairs. Still in a dream like trance I took a quick shower the whole time thinking about Embry and how

stupid it was that I was reacting to something like that. To get my mind of Embry I took out "Romeo and Juliet". Just as Romeo was proclaiming his love to Juliet under the balcony, I fell

into a hard sleep.

The only thing that could wake me up did. Water was the only thing that could wake me from my deep slumber. At about one in the morning, water hit me in the face and the covers

were ripped off me. I was shocked awake instantly but before I could even scream someone yanked on my hair, so hard that I thought I was going to be scalped. I was thrown by my

hair, on my stomach to the ground, hitting exactly where my bruise was and I screamed out in pain. "Shut up, get dressed, NOW. I want you to meet someone." Said my father as he

stomped out of my room and slammed the door. Distantly, probably coming from downstairs I heard a women's high pitched laughter that sent chills up my spine.

**So what did you think? Because I really, really want to know. And don't think your opinion doesn't matter because it matters to me. And don't think that everyone else will review so why should I but what if everyone thought like that. Okay officially shutting up. Thank you so so much, I want three reviews before I update again but as always more are welcome. Thanks,**

**-Sky and Stars **

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight**


	10. Chapter 11

Finding Home Chapter 11

The only thing that could wake me up did. Water was the only thing that could wake me from my deep slumber. At about one in the morning, water hit me in the face and the covers

were ripped off me. I was shocked awake instantly, but before I could even scream someone yanked on my hair, so hard that I thought I was going to be scalped. I was thrown by my

hair, on my stomach to the ground, hitting exactly where my bruise was and I screamed out in pain. "Shut up, get dressed, NOW. I want you to meet someone." Said my father as he

stomped out of my room and slammed the door. Distantly, probably coming from downstairs I heard a women's high pitched laughter that sent chills up my spine. Ignoring the feeling I

quickly got up to my feet, threw my jeans on, and a sweatshirt, vaguely thinking naively, that a sweatshirt might block some of my dad's blows. Shivering slightly from the cold water, I

pulled my shoes on and quickly and made my way down stairs, where my dad was waiting. Once I reached him he said harshly "what took you so long?" Before I could answer he

grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me into the living room, where I saw a tall, blonde women who reminded me of Barbie was sitting on the couch. Oh, that's whose laughter I heard.

"Carrie, this is my stupid daughter Saffy." He said in a depressed tone. Carrie stood up and walked up to us in her silver high heels. She stopped right in front in me and looked me up

and down in those dark grey, eyes. "Your right, "she said enthused "she is really ugly." Thanks dad, I thought sarcastically. "This is my girlfriend." What the heck? How could he replace

mom. He really did know how to hurt me because he just hurt me more then he could ever do physically. In the last few years of my mom's life, he never really loved her anymore. He

started drinking more and more and then one night he killed her while she was protecting me from him. She died in my arms and sometimes I could still feel the blood on my hands. I

remembered my mom's green eyes and red hair the exact same shade of mine. When I cried when my dad hurt me, she was always there hugging me and comforting me, how could

dad replace her? He should have treasured her and loved her because she was so amazing and deserved it but instead he killed her. I snapped out of my thought and realized that

there were tears streaking down my cheeks. "Aw, is the baby crying?" Said Carrie in a mock voice that every adult uses with little kids. Then they both let out horrible drunken

screeches that made me nearly jump out of my skin. My dad quickly grabbed my arms so I was facing him, bent down so he was inches from my face and said "we've been traveling for

awhile, go make food." He said screaming the last part. I nodded quickly as he released me and pushed me towards the kitchen. I quickly ran around the kitchen and looking for food. I

finally decided to make them eggs, toast, and bacon. Just as I cracked the eggs, and put the bacon on the pan I heard my dad shout "Hurry up!" I cooked as fast as I could and when

the toast finally came up I scooped everything onto the plates and walked into the living room where I saw my dad and Carrie making out. Gross. "Ummm… the foods ready." I said my

dad took one of his hands off her and motioned me to go away. I put the food on the table and practically ran to the kitchen. I thought about eating something but the thought of me

eating something quickly nauseated me. As I held my breath because of the smell of food, I filled up the sink and started washing the dishes and when I was just done with the last

pan I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders. The hands moved to my head and before I could scream it forced me into the sink of soapy water. My eyes didn't close out of fear and were

quickly filled with soap that burned. The hands kept me under the water until my lungs were burning and I thought my chest would explode. They lifted me by my hair and I suddenly

was pushed into the cupboard. I quickly wiped the soap out of my eyes and to my surprise my dad wasn't the person who was doing this it was Carrie. In the background I heard my

dad egging her on. "What do I do now?" Carrie said. I didn't hear what he said but I was forced off my feet, thinking that I could probably take her I started struggling out of her grasp,

but instead of letting me go like I expected she slapped me across the face. I was so surprised, that I was momentarily still and that's when she took the chance to open the door to

the cellar and throw me down the stairs. I tumbled down the stairs and right when I hit the concrete floor, I felt my head strike something and everything turned a fuzzy grey and then

everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ow, was all that I had to say about this situation. My knee was horribly scraped and I now had a bloody hole in my jeans, I landed weird on my shoulder and now I couldn't move my

arm without wincing, gasping or screaming. My left hand had a lot of the skin on my palms and wrist was no longer there, my right hand was pretty much fine except for some scratches

because of the cast. But my head hurt the most. I had a killer headache that made me feel sick. I felt the back of my head and confirmed that it wasn't bleeding; I just had a knot on my

head. I slowly got up off the concrete floor silently thanking God that it hadn't been worse than that. I limped up the stairs and actually started sobbing when the door wouldn't open. I

sobbed down the stairs, sliding on my butt. I curled up into a ball and cried for a couple minutes but then I decided I had to find a way out of here because school probably stated in a

couple hours. I looked around and saw a single window that led outside. I went over to it, grabbed a ball and threw it at the window as hard as I could. The ball went through the

window cleanly with a hole just big of enough to climb through; I would take care of the window later. Once I got out the window I went to the front to the door, but that door too was

locked. My window was on the front of the house and right in front of the window was a tree, with low branches. I climbed up the branches prying that they wouldn't break under my

weight. Finally I made it up to the branch that was slightly higher than the roof outside my window. Since there was no longer anything to hold onto I went down on my stomach and

even though it hurt slided to the end of the branch. I rock climb all the time but there are always ropes to catch you in case you fell, but this time if I fell I wouldn't be able to get inside

the house and I would possibly die. Shaking slightly I got up to my feet and right when I was going to jump to the roof I heard a cracking sound and suddenly I was falling. I wind

rushed pass me and then I felt my hands catch on something. I looked up and saw that my hands had caught the gutters. Using all the strength I had left and with some grunting and

whimpering pulled myself onto the roof. I looked down and saw that the branch was lying on the ground. The gutter had my blood on it because of my hand that now hurt so much that

it was unbearable, but I didn't worry because it would wash away the next time it rained; which would probably be tomorrow. As fast as I could with my whole being protesting, I

opened my window and went into my room. I thought about lying down but then if I did that I wouldn't have the will power to fix myself up. I limped to my way to my medical drawer

and fished out a water bottle, some anti bacterial stuff, some gauze and a couple bandages. I started with my hand and with the water washed away most of the blood. Then I put the

anti bacterial stuff on that stung so bad that I actually started crying again. Then I wrapped the gauze around my hand and started the same procedure with my knee. Then I noticed

that I had a small pain on my hip. I looked and saw that there was a small scratch that looked a lot worse because of all the blood right above the bruise on my hip. If the bruise was

getting better earlier it looked just as bad as the day I got it now. I quickly wiped off the blood and stuck on a bandage. I wrapped some more small bandages on my right hand where

there were tiny scratches and then finally decided to explore my arm that I landed on funny. I knew it wasn't dislocated or broken because that hurt a heck of a lot more than it did. I

couldn't raise my left arm above my hips without it hurting. I threw off my ruined shirt and looked at my arm. I had a bruise that went from just above my elbow to the top of my

shoulder. Oh great, joy to the world. I am falling apart emotionally and physically and the only person I want is Embry. Embry would know what to do and he would take care of me. But

he doesn't know that I need him right now and he doesn't know about my dad at all. In fact he doesn't know me; he doesn't know me at all. Even though I knew this fact was true I

couldn't help but to want his warm arms around me. I want him to be with me when I cried, I want him to stay with me the whole night with me like he did before. But what I want has

never come true. I want my dad to stop I want my sister and mom to be alive and I want my brother to come back. But none of that would ever happen so why would Embry do all of

that just because I want it? Oh god I thought as I leaned against my bed, sitting on the floor. I just did the thing that I swore to myself I would never do. I fell in love with someone. I

fell in love with Embry Call.

After a quick panic attack after realizing this fact I put my ear to my door and didn't hear anything so I quietly snuck down to hall and into the bathroom. Since I couldn't turn the

shower on because it will wake them up I started cleaning myself off the best I can with the sink. I silently went back to my room and saw that it was only 5:30 in the morning I still had

an hour and ten minutes before Embry would get here. I took some Advil for my head that hurt so bad that I could almost not see right. I found my backpack and fished out "Romeo

and Juliet" I read for forty minutes and still had thirty minutes to kill. I got dressed which took a long time because it hurt so much and I had to find a shirt that was long enough to

cover my hand. I still had fifteen minutes to kill so I actually combed my hair for once in my life and instead of my usual ponytail I left it down because I feel like hiding my face. I brushed

my teeth and put some shoes on and finally there was only five minutes until Embry would be here. I snuck downstairs as quietly as I could and saw that Carrie and dad were passed

out on the couch. I waited for Embry and before he could honk I was out the door. "Hi" I said trying to sound as usual as possible. I was so tired that it felt like I was going to drop

over dead but Embry didn't seem to notice. "Hi Saffy, do you want to come to a bonfire tonight?" That's exactly what I need. I need to hang out with people and have fun, so I said yes.

We got to school while I was fighting my eyelids the whole ride to school. Once he parked before I could get out of the car he said "Saffy are you alright?" "Oh, yeah I'm fine." I said

putting a small smile on my lips. God did I feel guilty lying to him? "You sure?" he said raising one eyebrow "Yes, Embry I'm fine" I said trying to but some tone of voice that sounded like

why would you think that? "Okay then I'll see you after school." We both shut the door and went our separate ways. For once I hated English because I was so tired but even though

everything hurt I was looking forward to gym. When I was hurt running always made me feel better. Of course it hurt at first but after the first half mile it all faded away. I changed into

sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. I was so thankful that it didn't look weird because it was cold outside. Our teacher said that we would be running three miles as fast as we could

for time, in my language that meat race pace. I did cross country and was on varsity last year and I was so excited I could barely contain myself. When we lined up at the starting line I

was so hyper that it took an effort not to look excited. No way was I waiting for Blake today, right now I am going to run my hardest. She told us to go and off I went and I forgot

about everything. The only thing that I thought about was my pounding heart and my feet hitting the ground. If there was anyone around me I didn't notice. I followed the winding

path through the forest and ran as fast as my body. I took a right turn and was surprised that I saw our teacher standing at a white line that was only one hundred meters away. I

sprinted for all I had left of me and finally crossed the line. I walked around a little and finally walked up to my teacher, breathing heavily. "Saffy, you just beat the school record." I

raised my eyebrows at her. "for the girls and you were about 45 seconds of the guys time." "What did I get?" I asked slightly breathlessly. At my last school I never broke any records

or anything and I never came in first. At my last school I was in sixth place the last varsity spot. "You got 18:16 for three miles that's amazing. Have you ever gone faster than that?" In

fact I did at the last race of the season in track last year I got 17: 53 and threw up after. I had just figured out that I was moving and before I left I felt that I had to break 18 so I did.

"Yeah" I said to her now getting my voice back. "I got 17:53 a couple months ago." "Well Saffy, congratulations. They don't have a girls cross country team here, but they have a guys

one." Noting my confused expression she said "Not enough girls showed interest. But I'm sure that they would let you practice with the team, I work with the team so I'll be there. We

don't practice on Friday's but you could come on Monday and maybe we could enter you in one of the girl competitions." I swear I could hear an angle singing or something. I was

depressed when I heard that they didn't have a cross country team here. I told her I would be there on Monday. I quickly showered before the other girls got in the locker rooms and

when they came in they looked like they wanted to kill me. Apparently they heard that I broke the record.

"I heard you broke the record." Embry said as we drove to the bon fire. School had sucked to high levels today because how bad I felt after lunch. Running made me feel perfectly fine

until lunch. I ate part of an apple and nearly threw up. I ate with the guys again and since guys never seem to notice when someone looks like they're going to throw up I was fine.

From then on the day had just kept going downhill. "It's not that amazing." I said staring out the window. "Yes it is you destroyed the last record it was somewhere in the low

twenty's." "Really?" she had failed to mention that. "Yeah" he said turning onto a trailhead. We climbed out and started walking on the trailhead as I hoped that Embry wouldn't try to

hold my hand. "So have you given any thoughts about cliff diving?" "Defiantly not" "oh come on it'll be fun." "How is almost dying fun?" "You won't die," "and why is that?" "Because I'll

be there," he said with a huge smile. I rolled my eyes at him and just then we walked into the bon fire. The fire was already lit and most people were already there. "Cell phone" Embry

said, holding out his hand. "Why?" I said taking my cell phone out of my backpack. "We have a rule at bon fires. No cell phones and if someone calls then we put it on speaker phone."

He smiled also taking out his cell phone. "Okay, that's…… awkward." I said as he put our cell phones in a pile of other people's cell phones. He saw my expression which probably l

ooked quite bewildered and burst out laughing. Once he had finally stopped laughing he said "come on" and led me forward. We sat down around the fire with Embry to my right and

Seth to my left. Emily and Sam got there a couple minutes later with food. A couple minutes later we were all pigging out on food. I finally felt like eating so I had a hotdog and some

chips while Embry had 9 hotdogs and I felt sick just looking at him eat that much. We roasted marshmallows and went through about fifteen to twenty bags until the guys stopped

eating. Seth struck up conversation with me and asked me about the teachers that I had and we both agreed that my science teacher is crazy. He was going to ask me something else

when I heard a cell phone went off and I nearly had a heart attack when I recognized the ring tone as "Let the Flames Begin" By: Paramore. It was unfortunately my phone. Jake

rushed over to it and threw it to Seth who gave it to me. I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was my best friend Ally. This was going to embarrassing. She knows everything about me

except the obvious. I put it on speaker and I felt every one move into a tighter circle and looked up and saw Embry grinning. "Hey Ally, what's up" "well no time no hear Saferia." **A/N: **

**pronounced Saf- air- a **Crap. "Would you please not call me that. I hate my real name." I said pleading. Feeling my face go red. "Sorry, you know I love messing with you. But I really I

love you name." "You can have it if you want. I don't know what my parents were thinking." "Parents" she said in a slightly dreamy voice "they never think, do they? I don't know what

goes on in their minds…….. Hey guess what?" That's Ally for you constantly changing subjects. "What" slightly scared at what she was going to say because I could never be sure what

Ally was going to say next. She didn't wait for me to guess and blurted out "I have a boyfriend." Woa, we were the two girls in 8th grade who never had boyfriends. In 6th grade we

vowed never to get a boyfriend until high school. Well she never really broke it because we are in high school, weird. "Who" then she proceeded to tell me everything about him. To

how old he is and what his favorite color is. "Congrats." I said not sure what to say. "What's wrong?" Crap she could read me like a book. "This is a really weird conversation. A

conversation that I thought I would never have." "Sorry, but we are in high school. So how's your high school experience. "All right" "have you broke the three mile record yet?" "No…" I

knew that my voice sounded strained but hopefully she wouldn't notice over the phone. "Your lying" "am not" "am too what's your time?" "fine 18:16" "oh, you slacker" she said

sarcastically. "I know I'm such a slacker" I said also being sarcastic. "That's amazing but noting close to your record." " I know but that record is going down." "You have got to be

freaking kidding me do you remember the time you set that record." Her voice changed and made it sound remarkable like mine. "oh,….god I don't……feel so……great and then you

puked everywhere. Just to let you know that moment made my life." "Well at least you thought it was funny." "Are you kidding that was priceless? And for two days you limped around

school because it hurt so much." "Yeah ha-ha funny." "Hey have you tried it yet?" she asked once again changing the subject. She meant rock climbing. It was common knowledge that

there is insane rock climbing up here. We go rock climbing all the time when I lived by Ally and I really wanted to try it up here. "Not yet, but I'm going tomorrow." I decided that after

shopping tomorrow I would go rock climbing. "Good luck. Hey I got to go." "Kay, see you later." "Peace out girl scout." "Bye Ally." I hung up the phone and looked up and saw everyone

staring at me with different levels of amusement on their faces. Embry was the first one to break the silence "your name's Saferia?" "Unfortunately" I replied. Eventually everyone got

over it. The night went on and we stayed there long past midnight. At about one in the morning Embry decided that he should take me home so we left. On the way home I fell asleep

with my head smashed against the side window.

**So sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I promise I will update next weekend. Sorry this is kind of a boreing chapter but I swear the next one is better. So what did you think? I want three reviews before I update again but more are always welcome. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews guys, they really inspire me to continue and update faster. Thanks **

**-Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **


	11. Chapter 12

Finding Home Chapter 12

Embry's Point of View

On the way back to her house, she fell asleep with her head smashed against the window. Something was deeply, deeply wrong, but she won't tell me what it is. I know that she's

trying to hide it, but it's not working. When I saw her before 6th period, she looked really pale and actually had a greenish tint to her face. And I noticed that whenever I touched her

she would flinch slightly, but I don't think she even noticed that she did it. When I tried to take her to the hospital a couple days ago she said she would tell me when she was ready.

But when would that be. I have to get it out of her sooner because I'm scared she's going to get hurt if whatever is happening continues. I stopped the car in her driveway and once

again her dad wasn't home. Why is he never home? I wondered. I opened my window because it was starting to get a little stuffy in here and was surprised when I smelled Saffy's

blood. Her blood smells exactly like her but only stronger. I nelt closer to Saffy and smelled her and realized that she wasn't bleeding, but it was coming from outside. I quickly hopped

out of my car and quietly shut the door. I the scent of her blood led me to a fallen tree branch, in front of her window. I examined the branch and on it were some scrapes of her

blood . What was she doing outside, why was she bleeding, and why did she climb a tree to get back into her room? Still following my nose, I climbed up the tree until I got to the main

source of the blood. On the gutter there was a red patch, obviously her blood. Confused I climbed down the tree and was in the middle of her lawn was a basketball. Saffy doesn't

even have a basketball hoop in her driveway. Then why was there a basketball in the middle of her lawn? I looked around and saw there was a smashed window that led to her

basement. Okay so she might have accidently locked herself in her basement. Then why didn't she wait till her dad got home, and why was she bleeding so much? She couldn't have

made herself bleed that much buy crawling through a window. Something big is going on. Now all I have to do is get her to tell me. How the crap am I going to do that? I can't pry into

her life because she definitely won't tell me if I start asking a lot of questions, if anything it will make her run away from me. It's breaking my heart because she doesn't trust me

enough to tell me. Sighing, I turned I walked back to the car wondering what to do. I hopped back in and shut the window, since it would be cold for Saffy. I watched Saffy sleep for a

minute or two and finally decided that I should wake her up. I gently touched her shoulder and to my surprise she gasped sharply, almost like she was in pain and shot up into a

upright position. "Sorry" I said faking a smile. "It's all right, you just surprised me." Yeah right, I thought. Her voice sounds hallow and like she's in a lot of pain. Her eyes stayed right in

front of her and that's why I know she's lying. When she's telling the truth she looks me right in the eyes but when she's lying she looks away. "Thank you, see you Monday." I said

bye too and got a glimpse of her face as she slammed the door. Her eyes were all teary and shiny like she was about to burst into tears. I wanted to reach out to her and hold her but

before I could open the door and get her into the car again she turned sharply and walked to the door and went inside. I sighed and started up the car again. Something's going on

and I'm going to find out what it is, I promised as I took a right turn and headed down the street.

Saffy's Point of View

Why did he have to touch me there? Out of all the places he could have touched me he picked my shoulder with the huge bruise on it. I know that he saw that I was going to start

crying when I shut the door. This is exactly why I turned away and walked to the door. I know that if I didn't walk away Embry would make me stay in his car until I told him what's

wrong and if he did that I would be forced to tell him everything. So even thought it hurt, I walked away. My dad isn't home but Carrie probably is. I quietly shut the door behind me

and walked as softly as I could to the family room. Carrie was passed out on the couch, but because of the lack of beer bottles she obviously wasn't drinking. This meant that I could

still wake her up, if I was loud enough. I quickly scaled up the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could and with my luck finally turning around for once, I didn't wake her up. I went into

my room, changed my bandage on my hand, and fell asleep, even without reading.

It's raining....again. Which means that I can't rock climb today because with the rocks being wet I would probably fall and kill myself, which is defiantly not on the list of things I want to

do in my lifetime. After sleeping till noon, I looked out the window and saw that my dad still wasn't home. Probably went right from the bar to work. I took a quick shower and headed

downstairs where I saw Carrie digging around the kitchen. I had really grown to hate her, mostly because she threw me down the stairs and she's replacing mom, but I also just find

her annoying. "Kid" she said sounding remarkably like a little, whiny, kid "there's no food, go shopping." She pouted like a little kid and I said I would go. I didn't want to argue with her

because either she would hurt me or she would tell my dad, and that would be worse than her hurting me because she really has no idea how to do it. And anyway I was planning

to go shopping anyway. I grabbed the money from the kitchen cupboard, headed out into the pouring rain and grabbed my skateboard that I haven't used since summer. The nearest

food store is only a mile away, but when I got there I was already soaked to the skin. I walked in and everyone stared at me, but I probably am quite a sight. I had a skateboard under

one arm, was soaked to the skin, and had mud on my jeans up to my knees. On the way here I went down an insane hill that splattered mud all over me. Ignoring them, I grabbed one

of those basket things and headed down the aisle. When I shop I have to be careful of what I buy because we don't exactly have all the money in the world. When I was checking out,

I gave the man the money my sweatshirt slipped back so he could see my hand. He stared for a moment, but then he looked over at the skateboard in my arms and I could visually see

him connecting them together. Thank God, I don't think I could take it if anyone else asked if I was alright. Embry had asked me at least four times last night. I knew he thought

something was going on. But what does he know? He obviously doesn't know about my dad, because he would freak out and I would definatly know that he knew. All I have to do is

stay away from him as much as possible. I told myself, already knowing that it wouldn't work. I always want to be with him, every waking moment of the day I want to be with him. Of

course I have to fall in love with the guy who drives me to and from school every day, so that I have to see him. I sighed and walked outside into the pouring rain. I was in there for

maybe forty five minutes, so I had dried off pretty well, but the second I stepped outside I was instantly soaked. And it had started thundering; I hopped on my skateboard and was

almost out of the parking lot when I almost fell off because I heard someone scream my name. I quickly turned around and saw Embry's car parked at the camping store next door. I

waved and tried to leave, remembering my promise to myself earlier, but Embry motioned me over and I knew that I didn't go over to him that he would chase me and would catch me

in a matter of seconds. He will probably freak out that I'm outside without a coat , or scared that I'll be hit by a car. He can be quite a worry wart sometimes, I really don't know why he

cares about me so much and why he would really care that much if I caught a cold. At first after my dad threw me out of the car and he saved me, I thought that he was just hanging

out with me because he felt bad or he was just being nice. But now he's pretty much always with me if he can be, this is going way past nice it was almost like he wanted to be my

friend. Whatever he can do whatever he wants and I don't mind if he's with me a lot, actually I prefer it. Not that I would ever tell him that. I awkwardly turned toward him, because of

the three bags hanging from my arms. I made my way slowly over to his car because I couldn't go very fast. Once I was in hearing distance of him I heard him say, "Saffy, what are you

doing?" in a very stressed out kind of voice. "Shopping" I said with smile, stopping in front of him. He sighed deeply and pressed his thumbs against the bridge of his nose, and I saw

that I saw his hands shaking. "Are you cold?" "What" "your shaking." I said. "Oh, it's nothing. Let me drive you home." Before I could say it was alright and that I really didn't need a

ride home, he took the three bags out of my hands and put them in the back seat. Then without a glance at me, he went around to the driver's side and walked hopped in. Fine, be

that way. Defeated, I picked up my skateboard and climbed into the car. When he pulled out of the parking lot I asked him between clenched teeth because of the cold "how did you

know it was me through the rain?" "You're the only girl that I have ever met in La Plush who skateboards and I know pretty much everyone here, and your way to small to be a guy, so

I figured it was you. And might I add that your hair helps you stand out." "Oh, thanks, I guess." He laughed and turned up into my driveway. "Hey Saffy, are you doing anything today?"

"Nope, why?" I asked. "Do you want to come over to my house for a while?" "Um, sure just let me go change, and put some of the food away. I shut the door before he could offer to

come with me. Carrie was probably still home and she would tell my dad that I had someone over and not to mention there are probably a lot of beer cans rolling around everywhere. I

grabbed the bags and ran to the house, leaving my skateboard in his car. I walked inside and heard the shower running, so without trying to be quiet I quickly threw food into the

cupboards and fridge. Then I quickly and loudly ran up the stairs and changed into a pair of black cargo pants that were fading because I've had them for so long, a long army green

sweater that covered my hands and a different pair of tennis shoes. I quickly ran down the stairs, while putting my pony tail back in place. I opened the door to the house and ran to

Embry's car, and even though I ran as fast as I could I was still wet and shivering when I climbed into his car. Without a word he pulled out of my driveway and turned right, in the

opposite direction of school. We road to his house in silence, until he pulled up onto his driveway. His house was very old by the look of it, and was probably Victorian. The white paint

that used to hang on it was gone, fading, or peeling. It was two stories and I immediately liked it. "I like it" I said looking up at him. He smiled and turned off the car. "Before we go in I

should warn you that my mom is home." "That's alright I'd love to meet her." He just rolled his eyes at me and opened his door. We both ran into the house and now I was pretty much

soaked, and freezing because the water from my hair had started dripping down my back. "Come on" he said leading me towards what I presumed to be the kitchen. As we got closer I

smelled the scent of chocolate chip cookies. "Hey mom" he said as we walked into a brightly painted kitchen. The walls were white but even on the ceiling there are different colors of

paint splattered everywhere. A woman with shoulder length brown hair, the exact shade of Embry's, wearing clothes that matched the walls was taking cookies off the pan and putting

them on a plate. His mom is defiantly an artist. She pulled her attention away from the millions of cookies that lined the counter and looked at us with deep blue eyes. "Hi Embry, what's

up" she said sounding exactly like a teenager. "Mom, this is Saffy, is it alright if she comes over for awhile." "Sure, I need someone to help eat all these cookies. It's about time Embry

had a girl over," she said now talking to me. "From hanging out with all the boys all the time, I thought he forgot that girls existed." I couldn't help it and started giggling slightly and

she started laughing. I saw Embry grab three plates piled high with cookies and motioned me out of the room, "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Call" "Oh, Saffy dear it was my pleasure,

feel free to stay for dinner." She said putting her attention back on the cookies. Embry led me up a staircase, down a hallway and into his room. In his room the walls and the ceiling

were painted black and had neon paint splattered around everywhere. One wall didn't have splattered paint on it but was still painted black and instead of splattered paint the

wall had a half made collage of pictures. There were also pictures hanging on lines from the ceiling, that weren't quite developed yet. There was also a small TV, a DVD player, a

playstation, a lab top, and he had a queen size bed with a black bedspread that was also splattered with paint. "Wow, you have the coolest room ever; did you take all the pictures?"

"Yeah, my thing is pictures and my mom's is art. She painted my room and once she saw how my room had worked out she couldn't resist and did the kitchen too. I was still standing in

the doorway so he motioned me forward and I shut the door after me. I took off my shoes and laid down next to him on his bed. We ate cookies in silence for awhile, but then he

suddenly jumped onto the floor, and started digging under his bed for something. A minute later he popped back up with a photo album in his hands. "This is the one that I just

finished. You can look at it if you want." I opened it and was surprised at what was in it. They were all pictures of scenery around La Plush. Almost all of them were black and white;

there were millions of pictures of the ocean, and even more of the forest. My favorite was of a tree. It looked distorted because it was obviously raining when he took the picture. The

limbs looked like they twisted and turned in odd agles. I thought it was beautiful. After the scenery, there were millions of pictures of everyone being idiots with each other, but they

were all really funny and I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at them. The last couple pages were dedicated to Sam and Emily's wedding. When I looked at them I almost started

crying because it captured the moment so perfectly. "Those are really amazing, Embry." "Thanks" he said, staring at the ceiling. After that we played playstation for a while and I kicked

his butt a couple times, but I just told him that I had a brother. Which was true to some extent, one of my best friends was a guy, who was obsessed with video games and he was

pretty much family, until we moved here and we kind of lost contact. My real brother probably wouldn't teach me how to play. After playing video games we watched some movie that

was supposed to be funny but really wasn't. By the time the movie was over, it was six and his mom was calling us down for dinner. We had chicken, mashed potatoes and rolls and for

dessert we had more cookies. I stayed until it was almost nine and then Embry decided that he should probably drive me home.

It is so cold, I thought as Embry pulled out of his driveway. We had to run to the car and even though I ran I was drenched. Instead of dying down like storms were supposed to after

time, this one just kept getting worse and worse. It was raining so hard I was amazed that Embry could still see where he was going. I could hear the wind howl outside and the

thunder booming, and every once in a while I saw a lightning bolt streak across the sky. There was no one else on the road, but occasionally we saw people pulled over on the road.

After another minute of driving, Embry sighed and I could tell that he was frustrated. "Saffy, I'm sorry but I can't see anything and I really don't want to get in a car crash so I'm going to

pull over." I nodded because I was too cold to say anything without my voice shaking. He stopped the car on the side of the road and I was slightly happy that he did because I really

did not want to get in a car crash. As you know I really hate hospitals. We sat there staring out the windshield for a while, with me shivering in the background. Then Embry suddenly

moved to the back seat of the car and started looking in the floor storage compartments for something. Coming back he threw me a Army green long sleeved shirt and he held a black

one. He suddenly pulled his soaked shirt off of him and I awkwardly looked out the window. I heard him chuckle softly and I suddenly felt like hitting him. "Saffy you can look back now,"

he said seriously but I could still hear the laugh in his voice. I turned my face back and I felt my face turn slightly red. "You should change" he said. "Why" "because your cold." "No, I'm

not, I'm fine," I said. "Saffy…." He said raising one eye brow at me. "Fine," I said "but if you look, I swear I'll kill you." I climbed into the back seat. "I won't look. See I'll even close my

eyes." I looked in the mirror and saw that he had his eyes closed. I sighed and peeled my wet shirt off of me and quickly pulled his shirt on. I went back to the front seat and told him he

could open his eyes. He instantly looked at me and he i smiled. He ruffled my hair which was kind of weird because it was in a ponytail and said "you're so cute." Normally I would have

been mad at him for saying that but I probably did look kind of cute but, probably anyone wearing clothes this big would look cute. His shirt went all the way to the top of my knees and

the sleeves went inches past my fingertips, much to my luck. I looked back over to him and saw that he was taking off his socks and shoes. I quickly did the same. "Yeah, were gonna

be here for a while. I'm going to call my mom; do you have to call anyone?" He asked pulling out a cell phone from the glove department."No it's okay." "You sure?" I nodded and he

replied "okay then if you're sure." He called his mom as I shivered and stared at the rain falling on the windshield. In the background of the rain, I heard Embry's explaining everything

to his mom. I really liked his mom mostly because she reminded me so much of my own. My mom wasn't an artist but she was a writer, which is partly why I like to read and write so

much. She always wanted to publish a book. I still have all her rough drafts, ideas, and outlines for books that she wanted to write and someday. I want to write her ideas and publish

them for her. My mom had always acted a little bit like a teenager, slightly reckless at times but, could be a mother again in a hart beat. She always was so laid back and relaxed even if

she was in the middle of the most stressful situation in the world. "Saffy" I jumped and looked back at Embry, who was now off the phone. "Yeah," I said slightly breathlessly. "Are you

still cold? " There was no way I could deny it now, I was more than cold I was freezing. "Come on" he said taking my arm and pulling me into the back seat. He dug under the seat for a

moment and finally came out with a blanket. He wrapped it around me and then told me to lie down. I curled up into a ball on the seat and he dove under the seat again and came out

with another blanket and threw it over me. Then he laid down next to me, gently wrapped his arms around me and hugged me into his chest. "Better" he asked, whispering into my ear.

I nodded into his chest. That night we stayed up for hours just talking. I told me all about cross country on Monday and he said he would wait after school in the library and give me a

ride home. He even asked about my mom and I actually told him all about her and how much I miss her. I fell asleep in his arms warm, safe, and happy. For once the thing that I wanted

came true.

Hi guys. I have one word for you that are the reason why I have not updated in a long time: Midterms. Doesn't that word just depress you? Well it depresses me.** Anyway, I really, really need some ideas for what should happen next I have hit I bit of a writer's block. Any suggestions of what you think should happen are welcome. I mean it, anything that floats you boat tell me and I might possibly put your idea in the story and of course I'll give you credit.** Thanks for reading, I want three reviews before I update again but more than that is always welcome. I'm not sure when I'll update again because as I said I have writers block. Thanks a lot guys especially to the people who review, I would seriously hug you if I could.

Thanks,

**-**Sky and Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**.**


	12. Chapter 13

Finding Home Chapter 13

Embry's Point of View

Okay so I admit it, I could in fact see well enough to drive, but I wanted more time to hang out with Saffy. Anyway she might think it's weird that I can see well enough to drive when

everyone else is pulled over on the side of the road. I have to protect my secret right? I have been planning to tell that I'm a wolf, but I'm just afraid that she'll take it the wrong way

and she'll never talk to me again. Maybe if I tell her my secret she'll tell me hers? It might be worth a shot. I sighed as I pulled the car over, mostly because of the situation we're in. I

called my mom and she just said to be careful and not to do anything stupid. I asked Saffy if she needed to call anyone because I knew that she pretty much never has her phone with

her, but I was surprised that she said she didn't. Wouldn't her dad worry about her? Why is he never home? And why does she never seem to have to ask her dad for promission to do

anything? And why have I never met her dad even though I drive her to school and home every day? As we sat in silence, I thought about these questions trying to come with a

plausible answer to them. Maybe I should just outright ask her what's wrong. I looked over at Saffy, ready to ask questions, but saw that she was shivering and my protective

instincts kicked in. How can I be such an idiot? I thought, mentally kicking myself. Of course she's cold how would she not be? I went into the back and dug two tee- shirts that would

no doubt be huge on her, but at least it would keep her warm. I peeled off my shirt and saw her turn away from me and stare out the window while turning slightly pink. I got the other

shirt back, chuckled slightly and told her she could look back. I ruffled her hair, even though it's in a ponytail but I just wanted an excuse to touch her. I threw the other shirt to her and

she looked at me with are you freaking kidding me look. "You should change." "Why?" "Your cold." "No I'm not" but I could see that she was lying. "Saffy…" "Fine, but if you look I'll kill

you." I almost started laughing because there's no possible way that she could even physically hurt me. She climbed into the back seat and I shut my eyes and I heard her change her

clothes. She came back up and she said I could open my eyes and when I first saw her, my first instinct was to pull her into my arms and to kiss her but I knew that she would be

horribly creped out. So all I said was that she looked really cute and she just blushed slightly and rolled her eyes at me. After a couple more minutes of sitting in silence I noticed that

she was still shivering. I pulled her into the back seat with a little protesting on Saffy's part, told her to lie down, and I wrapped a blanket around her and then I lied down next to her

and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest. We stayed up for hours and finally she opened up to me about her mom and I almost melted with pride when she told me

she was going to be running cross country on the boy's team. Around one in the morning she fell asleep and I was soon to fallow.

Saffy's Point of View

When we woke up it finally had stopped raining, Embry drove me home and I almost screamed when I saw that my dad's car was in the driveway. I think I gasped because I saw

Embry's head flip towards me so fast I was surprised he didn't get whip lash. He stopped the car and I reached for the door, but before I could get out I felt Embry's hand slip onto my

shoulder so I turned around and saw his light brown eyes staring into mine. "Saffy, are you alright" I nodded. Much to my surprise Embry took the hand on my shoulder and gently put

his hand under my face and gently rubbed my cheek with my thumb. "Are you sure Saffy?" I nodded again but this time it was harder to lie and I nearly spit out the whole, sad, short

story of my life to him. "Okay then, but if anything is bugging you just tell me okay? I want to know if something is bothering you." I nodded and climbed out of the car, quietly walked

into my house, trying to avoid my dad.

I never really figured out what happened.I just remember that I walked into the kitchen, since it's the most direct path to the staircase to my safety. I was almost to the staircase when

a hand came on to my shoulder pulled me back, then all I remember is my head slamming into the floor and the sound echoing though my head. Then I felt someone drag me by my feet

somewhere, but then everything went black, and I remember nothing else.

I woke up at about four in the morning on Monday and I couldn't move anything because of the pain. Every inch of me hurt, I opened my eyes and it hurt, I lifted my head and it hurt

and I could see that I was lying on my side on the kitchen floor. I slowly got to my feet everything hurting but try as I could I couldn't remember what happened. I literally crawled up to

my room and examined my injuries. I now had bruises all over my body, and I had a long almost black burn all the way from my shoulder to my wrist and there was dried blood on my

face because my nose started bleeding. I slept for another half hour got dressed and I finally got to leave when I heard Embry honk.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and I still didn't tell Embry. I could tell that he knew something was going on and I could also tell he was getting desperate to

get me to tell him. Over the last few months we got so close we were inseparable. Well, unless we were at school. Cross country came and went and it was a ton of fun and helped me

to get a lot of my aggression out. I also made a ton of friends (all guys) and I am now considered one of the guys, but all the girls think I'm crazy. But who cares what they think? The

first week was really intense and Embry had to actually carry me to the car once because it hurt so much. He came to almost every single race unless he was working. He had some job

on the reservation, but he won't tell me what it is because he says it will scare me away. I was always in the top five at the meets; I went to State and almost qualified for Nationals.

Oh well, I still have three years to do that. I also got really close to the guys I eat lunch with and all of them run cross country. They even invited me to a bon fire, beach party they had

it was a lot of fun because it was all cross country people. I also went to a lot of study party's. After cross county Embry and I would always go to Emily and Sam's house. Also within a

couple months they had three more bon fires and everyone always insisted that I come. Embry and I were constantly together on weekends (only if he wasn't working) we went to

towns nearby to get food or to see movies. The first time we went, we saw a scary movie and the whole time we were watching it Embry kept inching his hand closer to mine, probably

just in case I was scared. But my life had become scarier that that movie. If I was with Embry I was home. The beatings turned into every other day or even everyday instead of once a

week. And Carrie isn't helping much because my dad taught her all he knows about hurting me and she has gotten pretty good at it. It's gotten worse to. Right now I have bruises,

cuts, scrapes, burns, bumps, you name it. I'm actually pretty sure that I broke a rib because it sometimes hurts when I breathe. And since the beatings became worse and worse I

stopped eating as much. I can't eat when I feel constantly sick the only time I ate was an occasional breakfast, usually the guys at lunch made me eat something so now I think they

suspect something to, or when I'm with Embry because I know he'll force feed me if he has to. I could see myself losing weight and I kept trying to eat more but if I ate something I

would usually end up throwing up because eating made me feel sick. Trust me when I say that I'm not bulimic or anorexic because really want to try to gain that weight back. And it

really didn't help that I was running thirty miles a week not even including the miles I run at gym, but after cross country ended I stopped running so much and I gained about two

pounds back, but it's better than nothing. Christmas came and went, but that day is nothing special just another day because it's not like I'm going to get anything. Except that we

don't have school, but I would rather be at school then be home. New years was spent at Emily and Sam's house, and so was studying for finals. For those two weeks of studying no

one talked or anything and during dinner everyone was doing flashcards under the table. I did pretty well mostly A's and a couple B's but I still ended up having straight A's. My

birthday came too and I turned fifteen on February 24 but again that was nothing special, like Christmas, which is exactly why I didn't tell anyone it was my birthday. In my case, it

might be bad if I had too much attention because someone might find out. The first month of March came and I swear that I could hear angles singing because my dad was going on

some weird trip because of work. We would leave on March fifth and come back on the 17th and Carrie would come with him. I couldn't stop smiling for a week before he left and I got a

couple good smacks because apparently I'm too happy, but even that couldn't crush my spirits. He left on the fifth (which is a Thursday), I was up pretty much all night cleaning the

house or packing their stuff because if I refused I know that they wouldn't hesitate to hurt me but even still buy they time they left the house which was five thirty in the morning I was

covered in blood and bruises. I only got a half hour of sleep, but I was the happiest I had been in a long time. On Friday afternoon I went to another bon fire and Embry brought me

home again. Over the last couple months I also noticed that he's become very, very unusually protective of me. I'm not really used to people looking out to me so it's kind of sweet. I

opened the car door but before I could get out he said "Saffy" "Yeah?" I asked turning around to face him. His face was serious and I could tell he was worrying about something. "Are

you doing anything tomorrow?" I shook my head and he replied "I have something to tell you could I pick you up tomorrow at nine." "Yeah, see you then." He smiled slightly but it didn't

reach his eyes. I was going to ask him what's wrong but I figured that he would tell me tomorrow. I limped up the stairs because of the scrape on my thigh, and the now gigantic bruise

on my hip, quickly changed all my bandages and fell into a sleep with Embry in my dreams.

**Hi guys, this was kind of a filler chapter and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated again, really, really bad writers block. I want four reviews before I update again but more would be welcome because it's my Birthday. Woooo. I promise it really is my birthday and it would be really nice of you for a present that you sent me a review (inset smiley face) anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**-Sky and Stars **

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Special Thanks to: I am Switzerland101, really good suggestion it just didn't really fit in with my story line. Thank you sooooooo much for your reviews you review almost every chapter. Thanks alot**

**and aslo **

**Teamvampedupculllens- IT WAS THEIR IDEA THAT SAFFY SHOULD STOP EATING. Thank you so much for the suggestion it's a really good side plot. Hopefully you din't take that badly. but thank you so much for reviewing. You review pretty much every chapter and it really means alot. Thanks**


	13. Chapter 14

Finding Home Chapter 14

Embry's Point of View

I drove up to her house at exactly nine in the morning. So this is it, I'm going to tell her that I'm a wolf. Thinking that almost made me throw up and I haven't been sick since I was fifteen. I rested my hands on the

steering wheel and I noticed that they were shaking and it's not because I'm mad. What if she hates me and never talks to me again? What if I scare her? I waited, and waited and still, she didn't come out, which

made me more nervous. What if something happened? Relax, I told myself, give her five minutes and if she doesn't come out then I can panic and rush in there to see what's wrong. For five minutes I stared at

the clock and I realized that if you stare at the clock it really doesn't make it go faster. Every minute felt like ten and finally the time changed. I ran out of the car, ran up to the door and then hesitated, should I

knock or not? Quickly making up my mind I knocked on the door, louder when she still didn't answer the door. I tried the doorknob and was pleased to find the door open. I might have to make her lock it though,

for safety reasons. I looked around the house and saw that no one was here and that it was unnaturally clean. Saffy is a fairly neat person, but I know she doesn't see the point in having a perfectly clean house.

Forgetting the unnatural cleanliness, I quietly went up the stairs and walked down the hall to Saffy's room. I opened the door a crack and to my extreme relief Saffy was curled up into a ball, asleep on her bed. I

smiled and mentally beat up myself for being so stupid. I sat down next to her bed and looked at her beautiful face. All the usual tension was gone. Saffy's eyes always looks worried scared or concerned about

something and I know it's about the thing she won't tell me. I sighed and was happy that at least in her sleep she looked relaxed. I watched her sleep and after a while I couldn't take it. I gently put my hand on

her cheek and rubbed circles into her skin. She moved around a little bit and she started opening her eyes slowly. Oops, I wasn't trying to wake her up. I quickly moved my hand away from her face, while she

opened her eyes. "Embry" she sighed still half asleep."Hey Saffy, sorry I woke you up." "It's okay, but what are you doing here?" She answered her question a couple seconds later when she hurriedly sat up in

bed and started apologizing. "Oh, Embry I am so sorry. I completely forgot to set my alarm last night. How long have you been here?" I looked at the clock that said 9:45. "Forty- five minutes" I replied. "Oh…

sorry." "It's okay; you looked like you needed sleep anyway. Do you want to go back to sleep?" "No, its okay" she said stretching "I'm awake now." Without another word she climbed out of bed and started

rummaging through her dresser for clothes. She found some and went into the bathroom to change. I looked around her room and was struck once again by how much it didn't reflect Saffy at all. Her room was,

well… boring with its blank white walls and Saffy is the exact opposite of boring. She came back into her room wearing baggy jeans, a tee-shirt with a huge zip up sweatshirt over it. Her hair was tied up into a

pony tail, as usual and I could tell that she didn't comb it, but it made me love her more. She pulled on a pair of her never ending supply of muddy running shoes and said "okay, let's go." She headed out the door

without a glance at me and I followed her. We were almost to the front door when I remembered that she never had breakfast. I grabbed her hand and she turned back and looked at me with her gorgeous

green eyes with a questioning look. "You never had breakfast" I knew she was going to start protesting but before she could, I started pulling her gently to the kitchen and blocked the entrance to the door. She

just looked at me and rolled her eyes, but none the less she climbed onto the counter, dug out two bowls, two spoons, grabbed the milk, and found some cereal. She handed me a bowl and I laughed and said

"you know me too well." She smiled and I waited for her to pour her helping and then I took some. I woke up at around seven because I was so nervous and then I had breakfast at Sam and Emily's house, but I

always can eat especially when I'm nervous. Ten minutes later we were ready to go I had three bowls of cereal, finishing off the box and she only had one. We went out the car and we both climbed in. On the

way to the trail head I went through my plan on how to tell her. At Sam and Emily's house this morning I told Sam that I was going to tell her today and asked him to spread the word about staying human today,

so I won't have to worry about that. Luckily, she has already heard all the legends at the last bon fire so I won't have to explain that to her. All I've planned to do is tell her that I'm a wolf first and then show her

instead of the other way around and that's all I got, so I guess I'm going to have to wing, it especially about the imprinting.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Saffy was walking next to me through the forest and suddenly she asked me "Embry are you all right?" "Oh, what, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Smooth. She raised one eyebrow at me and said "okay, if you say so."

Finally we stopped in the clearing that I found when I was a wolf. It was then that I really realized what good shape Saffy is in. The clearing is a couple miles from the road. Normal people would probably be

exhausted right now because there are so many huge hills and swamps in between here and the road, but not Saffy. She didn't look tired at all, just curious; I could hear that her breathing was just barely above

normal. Though I knew that she wasn't tired, by the way that she's holing herself I knew that something was hurting, which I know is part of her secret. I sat back against a tree and I motioned her over to me.

She sat down next to me and it was comforting to have her body next to me. "What do you want to tell me?" There's no turning back now. I turned my body towards her so I was facing her directly looking into

her beautiful eyes, with her wonderful smile, if I could just tell her that I love her…… Whoa, shut up, I told myself, not the time. "Saffy, do you remember the legends that you heard at the last fire." She nodded.

How am I going to say this? Can I just blurt out the truth? Can I simply say 'Saffy I'm a wolf?' I think she could sense my nervousness because she said "you know that you don't have to tell me if you don't want

to." "I know, but I have to tell you." She nodded and looked down at her hands. "I just don't know how to say it?" "Just spit it out," "promise it won't scare you." "Embry just spit it out." She said like she was

trying not to laugh at me and I couldn't help but smile slightly at how straight forward she is. Well here it goes. "Saffy I'm a wolf. I know you might not believe me and you think I'm lying to you, but I promise that

I would never lie to you, ever. I'm not the only wolf either. Like Sam, Leah, Seth, Jared, Jake, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Paul, their all wolves. You know how I shake when I get mad? Well it's because we phase,

change into a wolf, when we're mad or at will. It's also why I'm "6'7" and I'm so hot, we all actually run at a temperature that would kill us if we were human. And we heal, really, really fast. Like if I broke a bone

or something it would heal within a couple hours. It's also why I'm so strong, and all of my senses are heightened. So yeah…." I knew I was blabbering on, but how would she react? Would she run away

screaming? I looked up from the ground and looked at Saffy. She was staring at me with her moth gaping open, with both eyebrows up in the air. I guess she saw me looking at her because she quickly made her

expression go away. Oh, God she _is_ scared of me. "I'm sorry Saffy; I just ruined everything didn't I? If you never want to see me again, I completely understand?" She just stared at me for another minute and

suddenly the breath was taken out of me. I fell back onto the ground, but it didn't hurt it was just unexpected. Then I noticed that I had weight on top of me, and someone's arms around me. I opened my eyes

and I saw that Saffy was hugging me and she was on top of me. With nothing else to say I said "I guess you're not scared of me, huh." "Are you kidding, why would I be scared of you, this is the freaking coolest

thing ever." She got off of me and sat down again, but this time she didn't have a nervous look on her face; she was smiling. We sat there smiling at each other until I said "wanna see." "Sure, I guess." "I'll be

right back." I said and ran off into the forest. When I was phasing I saw that she had a confused look on her face. I came back to her and I could see the wonder in her eyes and I could tell she had a million

questions, but right now they can wait. I came up to her slowly at first, but once I saw that she wasn't going to run away screaming. I came over to her and licked her on the cheek. "Embry, stop it" she said while

she turned away and scrunched up her nose in disgust. It was really cute, but I did what she told and I didn't lick her again. She timidly put her hand on my face and stroked my nose, which would be horribly

weird if I wasn't a wolf. She petted me more, it felt so good that I actually started humming and I heard her giggle from behind my closed eyes. We stayed like that for awhile until I decided that she should ride

me. I went down onto my stomach and motioned her onto my back with my nose. "You want me to get on?" I nodded the best I could while being a wolf and she just said "Okay, just don't drop me." I laughed a

rumbling laugh and she just said "Shut up." It took her a couple minutes to get on me and I had to help push her up there with my nose. I started running, and I heard her gasp. She threw her arms around my

neck. While I was running I had never felt closer to her before and it felt wonderful. A half hour later she climbed off my back and I was happy to see that she landed on her feet. I came back and saw the she was

sitting at the base of the tree. I came and sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, so she wouldn't be cold. She suddenly hit me with thousands of questions ranging from when did you phase?

And why are you a wolf? With her questions she I had to explain the whole vampire thing, but once I told her that we're made to destroy them, the worried look on her face disappeared. I also had to tell her

about my 'job.' I could tell she was running out of questions and the last question she asked was said in a small, unconfident, shy voice. "Why did you tell me Embry?" Uh-oh I had decided that I wouldn't tell her

about the whole imprinting thing for a little while longer, just in case it ruins our friendship. Being best friends was great for the last couple months, in fact it was wonderful, but now I was ready for her to be my

girlfriend. Hopefully she feels the same way too. "You know how much, Emily and Sam and Jared and Kim love each other?" She nodded looking down at her hands. "Well, wolves have this thing called imprinting."

She started looking harder at her hands, digging dirt out of her fingernails. "Imprinting is like finding your other half. Like finding the other person who makes you whole, makes your life worth living." She was

looking down harder now and was no longer playing with her hands. Her face turned a lovely shade of pink. "Jake says it's like we revolve around each other and the other person is the sun." She was now pale

and I was kind of scared that she was going to faint. "We can't fight loving this other person, and we love them forever, but we're not forced to love the other person. It just shows us the person we are destined

to be with forever. If one of them wasn't a wolf they still would have fallen in love with each other, eventually. Imprinting just makes it happen faster." I explained the last part because I knew that Jared didn't

explain that it wasn't a job and he wants to love Kim and doesn't have to love her. They had problems because of that for a while. Saffy was motionless staring down at the ground paler than ever. Funny, I

thought absentmindedly, she's more afraid of me loving her then me being a wolf and possible ripping her to shreds at any moment. I gently took both of her small hands into mine and she instantly raised her

head and looked me in the eyes. "Saffy, you're my sun, my stars, my moon, my soul mate. I love you Saffy." Oh, jeez did I really have to say it so stupidly. Now she probably thinks that I'm insane and she'll never l

love me. The thought of her not loving me brought tears to my eyes. We stared at each other for a while both of us shocked at what I just said. Finally she said "Y..you…love…m..m.. me?" Her voice sounded

socked, confused and for some reason torn. Tears started streaking down her face, and I quickly took my hands and put them on the side of her face whipping the tears away with my thumb. "Saffy, I love you so,

so, so much. So much that it hurts to be away from you." The tears started harder and I pulled her onto my lap and had her head rest against my chest. "Sweet-heart, why are you crying." I said, very, very,

confused. "I don't know. It's not my fault that I have over active tear ducts." I laughed and I felt her smile slightly too. She calmed down in my arms and when she stopped crying, she reached her head up to my

ear and whispered into my ear "I love you, Embry." I was so surprised that I didn't realize that tears were going down her face again. Saffy is a very reserved person and almost never talks about her emotions if

she can avoid it. So her telling me that she loves me is a hugely gigantic thing and I was too shocked to react quickly. Finally I did react and I was so happy that I couldn't stop smiling and I wanted to start

randomly dancing then I realized that she was still crying. "Saffy why are you crying? Do you not want to love me?" "What, no, no that's not it. I want to love you." When she said that she sounded like she never

wanted me to leave her and it made my heart melt. "It's just that when my mom died I promised myself that I would never love anyone again." "Saffy that's ridiculous, it wasn't your fault that she died and she

would want you to fall in love and there is no way that I could replace your mom." I wiped her tears away again and hugged her to my chest. We sat there for awhile and I suddenly had a crazy idea that I should

kiss her. Before I could stop myself my lips we're on hers. By the way that she was holding herself, kind of stiffly, I guessed that she had never done this before so I took charge. She tasted amazing and I never

wanted to stop. After a couple seconds of bliss she pulled away from me and said "Embry, we need to have rules." "Okay, shoot." "No, kissing, hand holding, and I don't know what else, in public." "Yeah, that's

fine." I wasn't sure if I was ready for a public relationship anyway, so her rule worked perfectly for me. I guessed that she had another rule. I pulled her back into my chest and whispered "don't worry we won't

do anything other than kissing." I could see her face turn bright red and couldn't help but laugh as I gently pushed her fire red hair off her face. We stayed into that position and I finally had to ask her what's

going on. I couldn't hold it in anymore I have to know. "Saffy, can I ask you something?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saffy's Point of View

He loves me? I feel so happy, but scared at the same time. What if he leaves me when he finds out? Maybe I should tell him now? I battled with myself for a couple minutes, but right when I decided that I should

tell him he said "Saffy can I ask you something." I climbed off his lap and onto the remarkably cold ground because I already know what he's going to ask. "Saffy, what's going on with you? Something's going on

and I know it Saffy. I've known for a while now, but Saffy I have to know." He was looking at me with earnest eyes and I desperately wanted to tell him, but I just need a couple minutes to figure out how to tell

him. I just stared at him and he stared at me while I was thinking frantically about how to tell him. "Okay, Saffy. Let's start here. Why don't you want to tell me?" Oh, God what do I say? I could feel tears going

down my face again and I immediately told myself to stop. Why do I always cry so much around him? He ever so gently rubbed the tears away. I was so freaked out that he loved me because no one since my

sister has even somewhat cared about me and it was shocking to me that Embry cared so much. He even imprinted on me which just blows my mind that he actually loves me that much. I finally found my other

half who apparently loves me, so much he can't be away from me. That's how I feel too when I'm not around Embry. I miss him so much when he's not with me. Even through all of that, he even told me he was a

wolf and trusted me enough not to tell anyone, but I can't even tell him that my father abuses me. I made up a decision and I said "Embry, I do want to tell you, I just don't know how to tell you….I'm just scared"

"Saffy, sweet-heart what are you afraid of?" "That you'll never want to see me again and you'll leave me." To my surprise he moved away from me and started shaking. "Saffy, don't ever think that. I will never,

ever leave you. Never, I'll be here forever." Now the tears were starting again, partly because of what he said, but partly because of what I was going to do. "Saffy at least give me a category." He said coming

closer to me, so that I pressed my back up against the tree. If it was my dad I would have been screaming, but Embry was comforting for some reason. He just wants to know because he cares. Maybe it might be

easier if I just show him? "Is it your family, your friends, what is it Saffy?" He put his hands on the sides of my face and the tears started coming harder and he was once again making them go away. This felt like

a dream the thing that I always wanted was happening. Someone was listening to me, loving me, taking care of me, and because of that I know he can make all the pain in my life go away. Before he could ask

anything else I thrust my scabbed hand into his. I quickly looked towards the ground and shut my eyes tightly, while hearing my heart beating in my chest. Surprised at my action I felt him come off his knees and

sit down on my left side. He gently moved my sweatshirt up over my hand and I heard him gasp. The scab that I had from the night they pushed me down the stairs was still there, though it didn't need to be

covered up, which is good because I was beginning to run out of bandages. He gently kissed my scab. I could tell that he wasn't going to look up my arm like I hoped he would. If he didn't look at, at least another

bad bruise he would think nothing of one scab and think I was just being stupid. "Keep going." I said "What?" "Just, keep going, okay?" I said probably more sharply then I should have. He gently took my arm

out of my sweatshirt and gently moved my shirt up to my shoulder. On that arm there were tons of scars, and burns, and more then it's share of bruises. He was completely still for a moment and I think that we

both forgot to breathe. "Saffy, look at me." When I didn't do what he said, even more gently then before, moved my chin so I was forced to look him in the eyes. "Is this self inflected?" he said rather coldly. I

shook my head and then I saw realization enter his eyes. "Your father is abusive isn't he?" He didn't need me to say anything because of the look in my eyes and because I hysterically burst into tears.

Embry's Point of View

I quickly ran away from her and burst into a wolf. What do I do? Was the only thing that went through my mind and also a hatred for her so called father. If only if I could bite his face off and burn him, then

everything would be okay. So this is what she's been hiding from me. Her father is abusive. So that's why she always looks like she's hurt and terrified and she doesn't eat enough. Deciding I should worry about

how I feel about her father hurting her later, I pushed away those thoughts and thought of only what I should do to help Saffy. She defiantly needs medical attention, but how would I get her there without her

freaking out. Carlisle. He could see her at the hospital and he would know what to do and I would be there so hopefully she won't freak out as much. Having a plan I sprinted to the car I quickly phased, called

Carlisle, and said that I was in the middle of a crisis and I really needed him and that I'd be there in fifteen minutes. I grabbed new clothes and sprinted back to where Saffy was. She was curled up on the muddy

ground crying her eyes out, the image wanted to make me cry, but I can't I have to stay strong for Saffy. I went over to her and not really knowing what to do I gently brushed through her hair with my fingers.

She didn't move away from me so I gently curled my body around her and held her to my chest as she cried. After she stopped crying a little bit I said to her "I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay? I'm going

to be with you the whole time and I won't let anything happen to you. I personally know a doctor there and he's just going to make sure your okay. I promise no one will hurt you." She looked up at me and to my

surprise she nodded weakly. "I'm going to pick you up now." She tried to protest a little saying that she could walk, but I just ignored her and she gave up on it when we were about half way back to the car. I

gently tucked her into the back seat and gently kissed her on the forehead. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could and luckily I didn't run into any police. I parked into the parking lot and I went to get Saffy and

saw that she was asleep. I gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb and her eyes instantly opened. "We're here" I said and instantly I saw her panic and I knew she was going to protest, but I quickly stopped

her by kissing her sweetly once on the lips and she didn't protest. I went to pick her up, but she quickly said "you can't pick me up. People will know something is wrong if you do." I sighed and helped her out of \

the car and held her hand as we walked into the hospital. I told the secretary Saffy's name and she directed us to a hall of offices. We went through the double doors and seeing that no one was there I gently

swung her up into my arms and this time she didn't protest.

Saffy's point of View

He swung me up into his arms and I was too tired to protest. He carried me up to the doctor's office and before we could get to the door the doctor opened it for us, silently letting us in and closing the door

behind us. Embry gently put me on the white couch in the office and he sat down on the floor next to me, holding my hand. "Hello Embry and this must be Saffy. I'm Carlisle, what can I do for you guys today." For

some strange reason I actually liked this guy. I really have lost it. Before I could say anything Embry blurted out "her father is abusive." I could see the shock in the doctors' face, but he quickly wiped the

expression of his face. He dragged a chair up to the couch so that he was closer to me and I squeezed Embry's hand. "Okay Saffy, how long has this been going on?" That turned out to be the easiest question

besides the height and weight thing, but the rest of his questions were very personal like where my mother was if I had an siblings and when I said that my mother and sister were dead, he of course asked how

and then I had to tell them how it happened. When I was done Embry was shaking so hard the couch was vibrating. Then he asked me a ton of medical questions that were just plain awkward with Embry in the

room. Once the questioning was done and Embry stopped shaking, well almost stopped shaking, Carlisle said far to gently so I knew he was scared I was going to freak out, but I guess I don't really blame him

for that one. "Can I look at you, Saffy" "yeah, I guess" I said and he smiled at me. I shrugged out of my sweatshirt and Carlisle started with my arms. He had to stitch up some of the cuts and he put some weird

cream stuff on all my burns, he also put a lot of gauze around the really big and bad bruises, which were most of them. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I need you to take your shirt off." Just let me tell you thank God for

sport bras. If I was wearing anything but that I would have died of humiliation. Once I got my shirt off, with Embry's help, everyone was silent for a while. He stared working on my hip and went upward while I

tried my hardest not to start crying. He was so gentle though that it was almost unnatural and it didn't hurt at all I was also happy to notice that Embry was just looking at my face. He got done with my middle

and I found out that I had in fact broken two ribs. Now my torso was covered with gauze. I put my shirt back on and guess what, he asked me to take my pants off. I did and I just closed my eyes out of

humiliation. With Carlisle gently working on me and Embry rubbing my hand I actually fell asleep in a doctor's office.

**Sorry that was so long. I had so much fun writing it that I couldn't stop. Well I want four reviews before I update again, but as always more are welcome. Thanks soooo much for reading guys. If you got through that horribly long chapter I congratulate you. Thanks **

**-Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**


	14. Chapter 15

Finding Home Chapter 15

Embry's Point of View

Nothing, that is the only thing that I am capable of feeling. I could barely even look at all the bruises, cuts, and scrapes on her body, so I just looked at her face, which wasn't much better. Just because I love her

and because I know her I could tell that she was in pain, from the way she would gently squeeze my hand when something hurt and how she would try so hard to keep her face placid. By the way she would

shrug up her shoulders and her back would come off the couch I could tell that she was scared that Carlisle was going to hurt her and I could see how embarrassed she was by what she looked like, which is so

unlike Saffy, who never embarrassed or cares about what she looks like or cares what other people think about her. She took her jeans off and her face flamed scarlet red, the same that happened when her shirt

came off and I understand that embarrassment. She's embarrassed that someone is looking at her body, but she also embarrassed about what she looks like. Soon she gently drifted off to sleep, which is good

for her because I know she needs it and I know that when she's stressed out she goes to sleep. Carlisle finished with her legs and gently put the blanket that was hanging over the couch onto Saffy. He

motioned me into the small office space, I guess so we could talk without disturbing Saffy. I didn't want to leave her, but I really didn't have a choice. I kissed her on the cheek and quietly followed Carlisle out of

this room and into the smaller conference room. Carlisle sat at the desk and I sat at the chair facing him, feeling like I was at the principal's office. "So Embry" Carlisle said quite casually, leaning back in his chair,

"how are you doing with all of this?" I sighed, rubbed my hands through my hair a couple times and finally said "I don't know, I haven't really had time to figure it out. I was just concentrating on Saffy."He nodded

and shuffled through some papers before he said anything else. "I'm glad you came to me Embry, by the look of her I'm not sure how much longer she would have held out. This is the worst abuse case I've seen

in a very long time." "She's strong though." I said, I had always known that Saffy is an incredibly strong person, but now I realize how true that is, and brave to. She lived her life with this secret. She went to

school, ran cross country, and so much more even though she must have been in incredible pain. Most people would have curled up in the closet and never left there room again, that's what I would have done if I

saw my dad kill my mom and my sister, and then she still had to live with this guy and be abused by him probably almost every day of my life. When I drop her off at her house everyday, what does her life turn

into? a life of fear, of guilt, of pain, of confusion, and of embarrassment. I can't imagine what he does to her, how she gets so hurt, but I want to know, I have to and hopefully when I talk to her tonight she'll tell

me. I have to know of all the pain she's gone through because right now it doesn't fell like we're really together as a 'we' because she has all of this pain that she hasn't shared with me, almost like I don't know

part of her and that's the scariest thing of all. "Embry, you do know that I'm required to tell the police?" I nodded, I knew this would be coming, but I'm not sure Saffy knew that the police would be contacted. "I'm

not sure what they're going to do, but Saffy may end up having to leave La Plush." I had considered this too, but mostly it hurt too much to think about. "Most likely the police will, of course, arrest her father and

then he will probably be taken to court and most likely he will go to jail. If that happens Saffy will most likely be taken to a foster home and be adopted, unless you can find anyone around here that would be

willing to adopt her. I would adopt her if I could since the person who adopts her will only technically have her until she turns 18, but we are probably leaving next year and then Saffy would have to come with

us." "Could I adopt her?" "Well, how old are you?" "Eighteen next week." "Then technically you could, but since I assume you still live with your mother, you would need her permission and even if you did adopt

her, you would be her father and therefore you could never marry her, which is something I assume you want to do." Defeated, I sunk back into the chair. "Well there's no point in worrying about that now. Right

now I think we should be worrying about whom she will be living with for the couple days since she can't live with him." "She will live with me." Even though my mom is out of town for three weeks, she left two

days ago, for some gigantic art thing in Florida; I knew she wouldn't have a problem with Saffy staying over for a couple days since she loves Saffy and always asks when she's coming over again. "I don't think

that we should call the police today, she's been through enough already, so if you guys will come in tomorrow morning then I'll have the police come over and hopefully her dad doesn't notice that she's gone and

if he does he won't know where she is." "Yeah, that sounds good; she has been through a lot today, but wouldn't it be better for him to be arrested tonight." "Do you think Saffy could handle it?" "Probably not,"

"then let's not" Carlisle was going to say something else, but we both heard Saffy start to wake up. We gave her a couple minutes to pull herself together and when I walked back in, she looked exhausted; I

realized it might take awhile to get that tired look out of her eyes. I took my spot on the floor next to her, took her hand and started to rub circles into her skin. "Saffy could you sit up for a minute, please,"

Carlisle said, once again sitting down at the chair across from Saffy. I gently put my arms around her so that I was supporting her head and her back and gently half lifted her so she was sitting up and leaning on

me; though I could tell the motion hurt her. "Just look straight ahead." Carlisle shined a flashlight in her eyes. Once he was done with the flashlight, and then gently put his hands on her head and began to press

down at places, just enough to look for bruises. "Have you passed out because you hit your head in the last 6 or 7 months?" It broke my heart when she nodded. Now all I could picture was Saffy passed out on

the ground, bleeding and unmoving and it took quite a lot of control not to start shaking. If I started shaking I may no longer be a comforting presence to her. "How many times?" "Twice" she said in a small, raspy

sounding kind of voice. "Okay the then, I'm going to have to get a scan of your whole body, especially your head, just in case there's internal damage. And how long have you had your cast?" She told him and I

was surprised at how long ago that I found her dying on the side of the road, it only felt like yesterday. How had she ended up on the side of the road? It was obviously her dad, maybe she'll tell me now? "When

we're you supposed to have it off and why did you have it on for so long?" "Next week and I've had it on for so long because my bone broke in half." "Who was your doctor?" "Rachel" "Well I know if it's ready and

it should be we can take that off today. Rachel should be fine with it. Okay, let's go." I gently helped her to her feet and she gave me a small smile. Carlisle led us down endless hallways and even with my

excellent sense of direction I got turned around and I also noticed that Saffy was limping. She was walking a little bit ahead of me and it was impossible for me to miss. I wanted to pick her up and never let her

move again, but I knew that if I did that she would get incredibly mad at me. We went into a room and I stood in the corner as she got her cast off. She was completely unfazed at the saw that cuts the cast off,

but then I realized that it's probably because she's gotten a lot of casts off in her life. Then Carlisle led us down another series of complicated twists and turns in the hospital and then took us through a door that

said 'authorized personal only.' He led us farther down the hallway, made another left turn onto a dead end hallway and took us to the last door on the left. "Sorry, Embry, but no one besides a doctor and the

patient can come in, but we will be done in about a half hour." Carlisle hovered a hand over the small of Saffy's back and gently led her into the room. I sat against the wall and stared at the door in front of me.

Most people would think that this would be a great time to contemplate everything that has happened, but not so much. All I could worry about was Saffy. What was she doing, was she in pain, and was she

scared? Time went slowly and it felt like it wasn't moving. I looked at the clock on the wall and it finally turned a half an hour since they went in. Every minute after was agonizing and I kept wondering if

something was wrong. Fifteen minutes later, which felt like fifteen hours, Saffy came out, but without Carlisle. She was incredibly pale, even her lips looked white; she also looked tired and just plain stressed out,

too. She saw me sitting on the floor and her face lit up in a small smile. I stood up and gently wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me. "Are you okay?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded, but

didn't say anything. I held her for a couple minutes, until she finally said, her voice sounding weak, that Carlisle said that we should go back to his office. I kissed her on the head and gently took her good hand

and led her down the hallway. I didn't tell her I had no idea where I was going and I was just following the scent of Carlisle and of her, but that was a bit harder because she was right next to me. By some

miracle, we finally came to the familiar hallway where his office is. I led her inside, sat in one of the arm chairs and gently pulled her on top of me. We sat in comfortable silence while I looked down at her beautiful

face. She leaned her head against my chest and I ran my hand through her hair. "Hey, Saffy how would you like to live with me for a while." She looked up at me and gave me a questioning look and said "that

would be cool, if your mom's okay with it." "She probably will be and besides she's in Florida for about three weeks, so even if she doesn't approve she won't ever know." "My dad's away on a business trip for a

while, so really Embry it won't be necessary." "I refuse to let you live alone, and anyway it's illegal." "It would still be illegal if I lived with you because you're not eighteen for another week." "It will still be illegal,

but just not as illegal." I knew she was going to protest again, but I started kissing her everywhere on the face and she started giggling and finally she said "fine I'll stay with you if you knock it off. " I did after I

kissed her one more time gently on the forehead. "You do know that the police will be contacted and your dad will be arrested, right?" She stared off into space behind my head and nodded. "When will your dad

be back?" I asked, because I was guessing that the police would have to wait for him to come back to arrest him. She was going to answer, but then Carlisle came back with some papers. "Well Saffy, it looks like

you don't have any internal damage which is nothing short of a miracle. Now, I am required to contact the police. You've been through a lot today, so today I'm just going to tell them what's going on and if you

guys could come and meet here tomorrow morning, that would be great. I'm going to call them right now so excuse me." He got up and walked into the small conference area in the back. We stayed in silence and

a couple minutes later Carlisle came back. "Could you guys meet them here at eight thirty tomorrow morning?" We nodded and then he asked "where is your dad right now?" She told him everything and when

she was done Carlisle replied with "we'll still stick with the original plan, you will stay with Embry for awhile and come in for the police tomorrow at 8:30 and you guys are free to go and I will tell Rachel that you

were here today and tell her I took you cast off. Is it okay if I tell you about this?" He asked. She sighed and said "as long as she dosen't tell anyone." "That's good" Carlisle said "if something is hurting you, I

can't always be there because I don't live close. So if something is hurting go to either me or her." Saffy climbed off my lap, then I stood up, thanked Carlisle, and Carlisle gave Saffy a light hug and shook my hand

and we left. I didn't hold her hand this time as we left because there were a lot of people in the waiting room and I know that signs of affection around other people embarrass her, though she didn't mind it

around Carlisle. Maybe because it was only in front of one person? We got into my tuck; I looked at her and knew that she wasn't okay. She was incredibly pale, which looked even worse because of her bright

hair, she was trembling and had her head in her hands. I knew that she was trying to process everything that had happened and she just needed an hour or so and she didn't want me to do anything, but be

quiet. With figuring out that I'm a wolf, telling me that she's abused, and going to the hospital all in less than 12 hours was starting to take a toll on her. I decided to go to her house first so she could get her

stuff. The clock turned four as I turned into her driveway, but still she didn't look up. I waited a couple minutes and then put one hand on her back and said "Saffy, honey, are you okay." She shook her head and

rubbed her hand over her face a couple times and before I could say anything she climbed out of the car and walked to the door and then I knew that I was right, right now she needs some space. Even though I

know she needs some space I know she still wants me there, which was why I followed her into her house. I found Saffy in her laundry room, going through her clothes. She would throw some in the washer

some she would throw into another pile and there was a trashcan nearby where she occasionally would throw a pair of jeans or a shirt. I went into the laundry room as she put the soap in the washing machine

and discreetly glanced at the clothes in the trashcan. These clothes were either so bloody that obviously the stain wouldn't come out or so ripped that she couldn't wear them anymore. I looked up at Saffy again

and was plain awestruck at who she is and what she has lived through. With the image of these clothes, I could now picture how much her dad hurts her and how bad it really is. Seeing her clothes like that for

some reason really put this in perspective of what's happing. This is no joke, something that we can make a mistake of, something that can we can try over again if we fail, we have to get her away from her dad

or eventually he could kill her. Why not? I mean, he killed her mom, and her sister why would he not kill her? I shuddered at the thought and actually thought I was going to throw up. Through the doorway of the

laundry room I could see the house, how many horrible memories of this place were stuck in her mind? Maybe her dad slammed her against that wall over there? Or pushed her down that staircase or even

burned her by that fireplace? I looked back over at Saffy and she seemed completely unfazed. We stayed in silence until after a couple minutes she looked at me and said "Do you think the stain will come out of

that?" She held up a navy blue shrit, plain and long-sleeved and I remember seeing her wear it a couple times during the school year. I sat down on the floor next to her and examined the shirt. There was dried

blood on the sleeve and some on the back. There wasn't a lot though so I said "most likely. How did it happen?" Without looking at me she said "knife on the arm and a nail on the stairs scratched me when he

pushed me." I just nodded because she was just beginning to open up a little and I didn't want her to shy away because of something I said. A feeling of fear twisted in my stomach because of the calm way she

said it, like it happened every day. She went though some more stuff and soon the clothes were done in the washing machine. She put the clothes in the washing machine into the dryer and the clothes she

sorted through in the washer. She went to the kitchen table and pulled out a box with tons of paper work and began to shift though it and then I realized that it was the bills and taxes. Well, of course she pays

all the bills and stuff, why would her dad do it? She worked on that for about a half hour until the dryer went off. She moved to get up, but I swiftly got up and told her I would get them and I was rewarded with

a small smile. I put the clothes into a basket and took them up to her room, where I put them back into her drawers. She didn't have many clothes, two pairs of incredibly faded jeans, and a pair of cargo pants

with a hole in the knees plus the ones she's wearing. She had three pairs of running shorts. She could pull of wearing shorts when she was running because she could probably say that she fell or something. She

had five sweatshirts, and only six shirts including the one she's wearing and only one pair of sweatpants, which I was guessing she uses as pajama's. As I went down stairs I was already making a plan to take

her to Seattle next weekend to get her some more clothes. The washer went off this time and I let Saffy get it because it had all her underclothes, and a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Apparently she was

done with bills because she went upstairs and started packing, which was quite easy for her. All she did was throw all the clothes she owns into a duffle bag, a couple books and she was done. I sat on her bed

and watched and kept reminding myself that when she was ready she would come to me and I shouldn't go to her and pressure her. The dryer went off down stairs. She grabbed all the stuff in the dryer and

crammed it into the duffle bag. If she carefully folded all her clothes, it wouldn't be her style. She grabbed her backpack for school and her skateboard and the bills on the table. "All right, I'm ready and thanks for

letting me stay over and do you mind if we could stop at the post office, if it's not too much trouble" she said looking up at me with those big green eyes. "Yeah sure and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to go

out to eat anywhere so we'll stop somewhere for takeout, is that okay?" "Yeah, that's cool" she replied, shrugging. I took all her stuff and walked to the car while she protested behind me, but she didn't know

that I was actually thinking of picking her up at the same time. She still looked incredibly pale, and when she was writing bills I could see that her hand was shaking. I put her stuff in the back and found Saffy

sitting in the front seat, with her head leaning against the window and her eyes closed, but I could tell that she wasn't asleep, it was just a way of telling me she didn't really want to talk right now, she was still

shifting through everything that happened today. We dropped off stuff at the post office. On the way home we grabbed a pizza and stopped in a party store. Tonight felt like a hang out in my room eating tons of

junk food kind of night and I know that Saffy is a junk food addict, but she can eat almost whatever she wants because she runs about 60 miles a week. After the party store we headed back, my back seat filled

with tons of junk food. We were almost back to my house when Saffy gently moved her hand over to my hand which was resting on the seat divider. I gently took her hand in mind and held it loosely in my hand,

because it was her bad hand. We piled out of the car and I only let her carry her skateboard and the pizza, but I carried everything else. We went up the stairs to my room and I put her stuff in a corner and sat

all the food on the bed. I picked a movie from my collection and tried find one of the happier ones and ended up with 'Finding Nemo' because I know it's one of Saffy's favorite movies. We watched the movie

without saying anything and eating junk food. Saffy was a good arms length away and I knew that she was watching the movie, but I wasn't, I was watching her. I longed to hold her in my arms, but I knew that

she still wouldn't have it. Towards the middle of the movie I could tell she was no longer watching because she was staring blankly into space. I stared into space at the ceiling and finally Saffy needed me. She

moved over next to me and curled up, but was still wasn't touching me. Unable to take it anymore I gently pulled her into me and rested her head on my arm. I rested my head on my hand and gently took Saffy's

hair out of a ponytail and ran my hand through her hair. Her tears that I know she had been holding back finally fell. I didn't say anything and just held her close to me, with Dory trying to speak whale in the

background.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Saffy's Point of View

I don't know how I feel, there are no words to express it, so I say nothing as I lay crying in Embry's arms. It's not that I'm sad exactly, I'm just upset and for some unknown reason just angry. Earlier with Embry, I

was really irritated and angry, not at him just in general, and he knew not to touch me or bug me, which very few people know to do. Most people just keep asking me what's wrong and they don't know that they

just make it worse. But the worst feeling is that of the anxiety and the unknown of what is going to happen and I have a lot of energy because I didn't run today or yesterday. I made my tears slow and said to

Embry "Can I go run?" I know I don't need his permission and even if he said that I couldn't run, I would go anyway, but he cares, so I figure I should at least try to respect his opinion about running. I always

respect his opinion and ideas, listen to him and do what he says, well most the time, but not when it's about running. Now that I know how strong he is and that he could probably hold me here if he didn't want

me to run, he could. "Are you sure it would help you?" He said brushing away my tears. "Yeah, I'll be calmer and then I might be able to relax and I promise that I won't go too far and you can come with if you

want. Anyway Carlisle never said I couldn't." I knew I got him there now he couldn't say no. He sighed and said "on one condition. You have to tell me if something hurts, not just when you're running, and you

have to let me carry you sometimes." "But you can't pick me up in public. Deal?" I said holding out my hand. "Deal" he said, and we shook hands. I rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to change into

shorts. I came back to Embry's room while I was realizing that you could actually see all the cuts on my legs because Carlisle stitched most of them up and all the bruises looked oddly worse than before. I threw

on my shoes and walked out the door and noticed that Embry was coming with me and I realized that Embry has never ran with me before and even though I know that he'll be millions of times faster than me I

know he'll stay with me. We took off down the driveway and all I could notice was Embry's soft footsteps in unison with mine. I'm not used to running with other people because most the time they can't keep up

with me, only two or three guys could keep up with me during Cross Country and eventually they would drop back behind me. Eventually I zoned out and I didn't even notice Embry anymore, I just kept running.

As I ran I knew in the back of my mind I knew this was going to hurt when I stopped, but right now it felt great, because I couldn't feel anything. I ran and ran and I never got tired because I wasn't really there.

Without realizing it I went in a huge circle and then I was suddenly running up Embry's driveway again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry sit down on the porch and I could tell that his heart rate wasn't

even above normal. I paced around the driveway with my hands on my head and slowly the pain came back as an ache here or a small pain there, but eventually it became sharp pains everywhere, I breathing

slowed, but even when I was breathing normally my ribs would give off sharp jabs of pains and it hurt to even walk. The pain almost unbearable, I collapsed next to Embry and leaned against him and he put a

comforting arm around my shoulder. "What hurts?" he asked, whispering into my ear. "Everything" I whispered back. "Come on honey." He whispered and gently slid his arm under my knees and gently picked me

up. He stopped by the kitchen and got me some water and we headed back up to his room. He propped me up on some pillows because it hurt too much to move. I sat up to get the water, but he kind of freaked

out and insisted on holding my head up and holding the glass up to my lips. He also insisted on me having a bath. When he went to turn the water on I could barely keep my eyes open, even though it's only

7:30. Soon he was carrying me to the bathroom and told me to yell for him, if I need anything, but I knew that I would only need to whisper because he would be waiting right outside the door. I took a quick, but

relaxing shower and was glad that Carlisle used water proof stitches and bandages. I got out, got dressed, brushed my teeth and found that Embry was in fact waiting outside the door. He silently picked me up

and tucked me into his bed and pulled me into his chest. "So I suppose you want to hear my life story?" "Only when your ready." "Well, the police are probably going to want to hear it so I might as well tell you

first." I launched into my life story, with lots of tears, and told him about my dad, when my mom and sister died and all the stuff my dad did to me and what happened when I met him. It felt good to finally tell

someone because I've never been able to tell anyone before. We have a lot of things to work on and a lot of stuff we need to be truthful to each other about, but this seemed like a good way to start, a way for

him to finally know me. When I was talking and even when I was done he didn't say anything and I could barely look at him, he just held on to me. I fell asleep in his arms and I swear that I saw a couple tears

fall down his face.

**Hey, guys. Sorry this took so long. School finally got out and so far this summer has been really busy. I won't be able to update or about two weeks, but I might be able to get a short chapter in before I leave on Thursday. Thanks guys and I would really appreciate it if you guys review, insert smiley face. Thanks guys, **

**-Sky and Stars **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Finding Nemo. **


	15. Chapter 16

Finding Home Chapter 16

Saffy's Point of View

I collapsed with relief inside of Embry's car, fighting tears, again. We went to the hospital this morning and it was defiantly one of the most stressful moments of my life and you can

probably imagine that my life has been very stressful. We came in a couple minutes before the time we were supposed to be there and found the two police officers had already

questioned Carlisle. The police officers were both guys and we're pretty nice, but I still didn't like sharing my life story with complete strangers. Luckily, they were pretty gentle with me

and didn't press me for information when I only gave one word answers, which was probably most the time. The worst part of it was describing what kind of thing my dad would do to me;

I thought I was going to die. Which led to the whole Carrie situation and I figured out that she had been in jail for eight months before, for driving under the influence of drugs, but the

drugs were never found and got out two months before she met my dad. Charming, I was living with a drug addict and an alcohol addict which were both abusive to me. Now that I think

about it I never really saw Carrie drink a lot, like my father does, but I would sometimes find her passed out on the couch. They asked me a lot of Carrie related questions, and I had to

admit that she was abusing me, too. They also questioned Embry at the same time, but told us not to interfere with the others' answer. They asked him a lot of questions about me, how

we met and our relationship and stuff and it surprised me when he said I was his girlfriend. I guess it is true that he's my boyfriend, but I knew it was going to take awhile to wrap that

idea around my head. But the thing that shocked me the most was when they turned to me and asked me if Embry had ever hurt me before. My mind went blank and I just stared at them

in confusion, until I finally was able to spit out a 'no'. The idea of Embry ever hurting me in any way was absolutely ridiculous. They laid question after question on us and finally they went

into the back room, probably to discuss what to do. We sat in the office alone, Carlisle had to work, in silence, except every once in a while Embry would run his hands through my hair,

kiss my cheek, hug me lightly, or gently rub my hand with his thumb. It was incredibly comforting and soon I was completely relaxed, until the police officers came back in and I could feel

my heart start to race again. They told us that I was not allowed to go anywhere near my house and that a police officer will be patrolling until my dad get's back on the 17th, just in case

he came back early. They we're surprisingly fine with us living together for a little while, even though Embry's not eighteen till next week, but I bet they figured that I can take care of

myself, there're just going to check on us sometimes. They're going to arrest him the second that they step into the house and they will notify me the second it happens. We'll go to court,

so I'll be issued a lawyer, for my dad's sentence and they said that they might try to make it look like it was self inflicted. Unfortunately, they had to have evidence that I was actually hurt,

so I had to show them some of my worst injuries. Unfortunately, they took pictures and the whole time I was about ready to slap their faces off. I think Embry knew of my irritation and

didn't try to comfort me or anything. Finally, we shook hands and they left. Before we could leave, we had to have Carlisle re- bandage some of my injuries, and finally we we're allowed to

leave, both us emotionally and physically drained. I think that Embry knew that I was on the verge of tears and didn't try anything, until we got home. I wasn't about to start crying

around him again, since I had been doing that a lot lately, so I just buried myself in my homework on his bed. Soon Embry joined me and started going through his homework, too. Once I

was finished it was already two in the afternoon and since Embry wasn't done I buried my head into my recent book- Sense and Sensibility. Soon he was done and I vaguely heard him

throw his stuff onto the ground. He gently wrapped his body around mine, since I was curled up, barely touching and started playing with my hair. I leaned back against him and that was

all the encouragement he needed to wrap his body more tightly around me and hug me tightly to his chest and rest his chin on my head. "You okay." I asked him and I was surprised

when he started laughing, making my body shake too, because I was so close to him. "Of course I'm fine. Aren't I supposed to ask you if you're okay?" "Not necessarily." I answered. "I'm

just sorry you have to go through this too." "Why?" "Well, it's not exactly something people want to do. Having to take care of their new girlfriend, her dad's being arrested, saw her mom

and sister murdered, is abused, and had to be questioned by the police. Not a lot of people want to deal with that" I finished lamely. He didn't say anything for a while and I could tell he

was thinking through what he was going to say. "I thought we went through this, Saffy. I wouldn't care if you had five arms, three legs, and had blue skin. I would still love you. There's

nothing that you can be or do that will make me stop loving you Sure, you're going through a rough time right now, but I'm right here to help you through it, okay. And FYI I love taking

care of you, it would feel weird if I didn't, but you're so independent sometimes, that it's a bit difficult." "And that's not changing." I said with determination. "I wouldn't have it any other

way." He replied, chuckling and kissed me on the head. "So you promise you don't mind how screwed up I am?" " Are you sure your screwed up, you don't seem to be. If anyone's

screwed up it's your dad and Carrie for doing this to you. Your life is screwed up, but you're not. And anyway I'm more screwed up than you are. I'm the one who can burst into a wolf."

"But that's actually cool." We went back into silence until I asked a question that I had wanted to ask for a long time. "Do you mind that I'm three years younger than you?" "No, you keep

me from thinking that I'm old." I laughed and we started talking quietly again. We hung out for the rest of the day, mostly playing Taboo, and Scrabble, and we attempted to make

pancakes for dinner, but it didn't work out so great, so we ended up with scrambled eggs. That night I fell asleep, once again, in Embry's arms.

**Yes, I know, horrible chapter, but I'm having some serious writer's block problems. So any suggestions of what should happen next would be wonderful, because in order for me to update again I need an idea. Thanks sooooo much guys. I'm update as soon as I get an idea. Please review and give suggestions. Thanks guys,**

**Sky and Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **


	16. Chapter 17

Finding Home Chapter 17

Saffy's Point of View

Guitars, drums and someone screaming song lyrics that I couldn't understand woke me up. The second that I opened my eyes depression and anxiety from the last couple of days hit me like a rock, making me feel

tired and heavy with emotion, even though it was only 6:30 in the morning. I hit the alarm clock and the undistinguishable noise the singer was making mercifully stopped and we were once again plunged into

silence. I pulled the covers off, which seemed oddly heavy, and dragged myself out of bed, just in time to hear Embry start snoring lightly. Figuring that I'd just let him sleep a few more minutes since he isn't much

of a morning person unless he has to be, I grabbed my clothes out of my suitcase and went down to the bathroom to change, to brush my teeth and stuff. Once I was done I went down to Embry's room and saw

that he was still asleep, with one arm dangling off of the bed. For the first time that I've ever seen him, his face was free of worry and concern (which is usually about me). He looked innocent, pure, like he was

five years younger. I sat down next to the bed and leaned my head against the mattress. Time went by and I knew I couldn't delay in waking him up anymore. With my hand trembling slightly, I gently put my

hand on his cheek and softly said his name, but he didn't wake up. All he did was mone my name softly and roll onto his other side. I sighed because I knew he knew that he had to get up and that I was trying to

get him up, but he can be so stubborn sometimes. Forgetting the gentle approach, I grabbed his arm and started trying to pry him out of bed, but he weighs a good 200 pounds, just because off how tall he is

and because he has so much muscle on him, so as hard as I tried, I could barely even lift his whole arm up, but then again since I run, it's not like I have a ton of upper body strength. Even though it was a

hopeless cause, I kept on pulling, even though it was only for a couple seconds, suddenly my ribs exploded in pain. With a sharp gasp, I dropped his arm and sank down to the floor, with both arms around my

ribcage. Stabs of pain shocked down my side, down to my hips, and up to my shoulders, making my whole torso shake with pain. I went down father on my knees and put my head down on the carpet, which

lessened the pain a little bit, but it didn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. At least it woke up Embry. The second he heard my gasp, he rushed out of bed and ran over to me. Since my eyes were closed I

couldn't see him, but he gently rubbed my back and kneeled down next to me and whispered calming things into my ear. Soon the pain started fading away and I was at least able to raise my head, where I saw

Embry's concerned face looking down at me. He gently whipped my tears away, and I muttered thanks, slightly embarrassed by my reaction. Soon the pain was gone and I sat down on the floor and leaned

against the frame of the bed. Embry kissed me on the head once and he told me not to move and walked out the door with a new set of clothes. Usually I would probably ignore that order, but this time I knew

that he was right because he's almost always right. I waited for him to get back and after what seemed like hours later he came back and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against his

shoulder. We stayed in silence for awhile until I raised my head off his shoulder and said "we should get to school" I tried to get up, but he kept his arm around my shoulders, which held me down. "Saf I really

don't think you should go to school." "Why, I've gone to school before when I'm hurt. It's not any different." "It is different because I know that you're hurt and I hate seeing you in pain." "I promise I'll be careful

and I promise that if something hurts enough I'll find you, even if it means barging into your class during a test and dragging you out the door, and make you take me back to your house." He laughed and kissed

my head again "You'd better, because if I see that you're hurt, I'll drag you out of the hallway, pick you up and drive you home myself." "Okay, then we should go." I said as I stood up and reached for my

backpack, but Embry took it gently out of my hand, then put one hand on the small of my back and led me out the front door and out to the car, where he opened and closed the car door for me. "You know you

don't have to lead me around everywhere, hold my hand and open car doors and stuff for me?" I asked as he pulled out of the driveway. "Yeah, I know, but I want to." "Why?" He took his eyes off the road, still

managing to maneuver the car perfectly around a right turn, and looked at me with an amused smile on his face. "Please Saffy; let me do this for you. Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do for their

girlfriends anyway?" He said as he kissed me on the cheek, while still driving. I sighed, which made him smile more, "I guess, just focus on the road" I grumbled, still not appreciating being treated like a girl that

can't do anything for herself. I would have to talk to Embry about that later, I thought as we pulled into the parking lot. We said bye to each other at the car and we took different directions, him to math and me

to English. The day was the same as usual, except I started feeling like other kids must feel like. With only worries about what I was doing after school, homework, sport teams, teachers and friends and now I

had a reason to think about boyfriends. So much had changed in a weekend that it was a little bit mind blowing. After school we did Embry and I crashed onto his bed and did homework, which wasn't that much

for either of us so we were done at 6:00, so we tried to make pizza for dinner, but we left it in the oven to long and we burnt it to a crisp, so we just ended up ordering pizza from the local pizza place. Soon I was

sitting cross legged on Embry's bed across from him eating pizza. "Did I tell you I'm patrolling tonight?" I shook my head, since my mouth was full. "Sorry, it's from 10:00 until midnight." "That's not too long." I

said, swallowing. "No, and hopefully you'll be asleep by the time I'll leave." "Why would I be asleep before 10:00?" But the clock had just stroked 7:30 and I was already tired and ready to go to sleep and I knew

that Embry knew that because he always seems to know these things about me, so he didn't answer my question because we both knew it would probably be true. Then I realized something, the other wolves

could hear his thoughts, what if he thought about me? They can't know yet because the police forbid us from telling anyone about my situation. Like he was reading my thoughts he leaned back against the

pillows and said "it might be difficult not to think about you, but I think I might be able to do it." I leaned back too, and felt my face flame red, partly because of what he said and also because I knew exactly what

he was talking about. My every other thought revolved around Embry wondering what he was doing, if he was alright, ect.. We sat around in his room and talked for a couple hours, until 9:30 when I started

getting ready for bed. He left twenty minutes later when he insisted on tucking me into bed and I gave him a hug before he went, though my arms didn't go all the way around him. As he shut the door quietly

behind him, I laid back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, and after a half an hour of lying there I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours later, through my sleep I heard the creek of the staircase as Embry made his way up the stairs and quietly opened the door, then gently shut it. I heard him sit down on the bed and felt him lean over

me, so I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't Embry that was leaning over me, it was my dad. "Hello Saffy," he said with that evil, slow smile of his.

My eyes popped open and I was once again looking up at Embry's paint splattered ceiling. I rolled onto my right side to look at the clock and saw that it was already two in the morning; Embry should be back by

now. By then I had noticed another presence on my other side me, but I was scared to look because even though I knew I was being irrational, I half expected my dad to be there. I rolled over onto my left side

and relived when I saw Embry's huge figure lying there, snoring quietly, fast asleep. Thank goodness it was only a dream.

* * *

The next couple days were melted into a similar routine. Wake up, try to pry Embry out of bed (though he always got up if I threatened to try to pull him up), almost be late for school, come home, do homework,

try to cook dinner, order out for different food, eat in Embry's room, read, then go to sleep. My only real problem was that Embry's birthday was on Saturday and I still couldn't figure out what to get him and I

don't have much money, only about 20$. As it got closer and closer I finally found something that was perfect. It was a beaded necklace (that wasn't girly) that had beautiful carved figures on every bead and it

used to be my mom's. Hopefully he'll still take it when he finds out it's my moms, but I think that he would rather have a sentimental thing instead of a material one. Friday night, the night before Embry's birthday,

came too soon and that night I found myself running though the forest while Embry was patrolling from six until nine. It was the only time he would let me run if I wanted to run by myself. We still ran once or

twice a week in gym, but I'm used to running at least fifty to sixty miles a week and even running sometimes on weekends, so it wasn't enough for me. And with Embry being over protective with me, especially

right now, he won't let me run unless he's with me, or he's patrolling. I made my loop around the forest and headed back to Embry's house and found a police car on the driveway, and a women police officer

sitting on the swing on the porch. I nearly had a heart attack. Did my dad come back early? Did they catch him? I approached the porch and the officer stood up and looked down at me with warm gentle eyes.

"Um, hi" I said awkwardly, aware that I probably look terrible. "Are you Saffy?" She asked. I nodded and climbed up the stairs onto the porch, out of the soaking rain. I think she noticed my nervous body

language and said "don't worry. He's not back yet, the station just sent me to check up on you guys." "Okay, then come on in." I said and opened the door, walked into the house as she followed after me. We

headed back to the kitchen, while I tried my hardest not to look like I'm in pain, which was still kind of hard, since I've learned from experience that my kind of injuries don't heal in days, it takes weeks. "Do you

want something to eat or drink?" I asked just out of politeness, since I was getting a cup of water. "No thank you." She said "Oh, and by the way I'm officer Swalding." I gave her a weak smile, as I sipped the

water and gently hopped lightly up at the corner. "So..Where's Embry?" the officer asked. "Oh, yeah he's having a guy's night with his friends. Since he's been hanging out and worrying about me so much, he lost

touch of some of his friends." Like he could ever lose touch with his friends, since he could read their minds. She went on to ask me a lot of questions about how I was doing and finally she left saying that we

we're doing fine. Leaving as i find my life even more confusing than before.

**Oh, my gosh it's already been three months. School is craaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Most of the time I barely have time to breathe and almost always end up falling asleep studying for a test and therefore wake up with a text book and flashcards plastered to my face. Sigh, oh yeah I also had cross country everyday but Sunday, but that ended last week, but I still have winter track and track to look forward too. I guess you can see where Saffy get's her running from. Anyway, Plllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee, please, please, review it would really, really, really, mean a lot to me and would getr me to update faster. **

**-Sky and Stars**


	17. this is all messed up

Finding Home Chapter 18

Saffy's Point of View

Embry's birthday finally rolled around and I knew he was so excited that he could barely stand it, so it was a bit of a surprise when I woke up before him. I quickly got out of bed, got dressed and stuff then, snuck down in order not to wake Embry up, with his super strong hearing. I heated up 10 pop tarts (the strawberry one's which are Embry's favorite), found a candle and a match, stacked up the pop tarts on a plate, stuck the candle in and lit it. Since I can be a little clumsy, I was super carful as I brought it upstairs, because if I dropped it and burnt Embry's house down that would be a serious guilt trip. Luckily, once I made my back to Embry's room, he was still asleep. I went to his side and this time the first time I touched his face his eyes popped open.

"Happy Birthday" I said as he saw the pop tarts and his mouth turned up in a smile, but then he looked at me smiled even wider. He sat up took the plate from me, blew out the candle, but instead of digging in like I expected him too, he put the pop tarts on his night stand and wrapped is arm around my waist and pulled me into him. He held me in his arms as he rolled me onto my back and rolled on top of me, while being careful not to put much weight onto me.

"Oh good, does this mean I'm more important than food?" I asked mostly because I wasn't quite sure what I should do or say in a position like this, I could already feel my face flaming. He laughed and I felt it, too, which made me smile because it tickled.

"Of course you're more important than food, you're more important than anything. You're amazing and perfect, you know that?" he said smiling down at me, obviously waiting for my response. But since I _know_ I'm not perfect or amazing, and I didn't feel like getting in a argument about it, I cleared my throat and asked "so what do you want to do today?" Trying to change the subject, without him noticing, but unfortunately he knew how to play this game too.

"I don't know yet, but there's a bonfire tonight as a kind of birthday party, so why did you change the subject and ignore my question?" he asked. I sighed, almost like I was daring him to guess. He moved his hands to my hands and held them against the bed, and moved his legs across mine so I was unable to move almost any part of me, and he remarkably was able to keep most of his weight off of me. "I know, you don't think you're amazing or perfect, oh and I forgot to mention beautiful, strong, independent, brave, and determined and I could probably go on for days." By this time I was as red as a lobster, and to my horror and embarrassment he brought his lips down, right next to my ear and started kissing my neck, but the worst part about it is that on the surface I was embarrassed, but deep down _I liked it_, and Embry knew it and can use it against me. "Since you can't take a compliment" he continued "I have made it my goal in life for you to be able to take a compliment and actually believe that you are amazing, perfect, beautiful, strong, independent, brave, and determined and many more. Does that sound like a good plan to you?" He asked as he moved his lips to my face, making me incapable of even murmuring anything. I opened my mouth, to try to tell him to knock it off and that I would never believe it, but I couldn't speak. He laughed and said "I'll take that as a yes, I'm glad you feel the same way, oh and I decided what I want to do today, we're going to Port Angeles to get some new clothes for you. Be right, back" he said getting off of me, leaving me paralyzed as he walked out of the room, laughing.

I laid there for a minute, not sure if I was more mad at Embry or myself. How could I let myself be taken advantaged like that and now that Embry knows that I'll most likely react the same way when he does that, he'll probably be able to get me to do anything, which even made me more irritated. But I could do the same thing to him, but just the thought of doing the same thing to him made my face flame and I knew that I would never be able to do that and Embry knew it too. For one thing I would feel bad, because I know how it feels to be forced to do things you don't want to and I couldn't do that to Embry and I really couldn't blame Embry for doing it either. I usually ignore it when people try to persuade me to do something, but Embry is the only one who can persuade me, but still I'll never believe the things he said about me. I sighed and got off the bed and hit the pop tarts, since Embry's not going to eat them, I might as well. I was almost done with my first one when Embry came back. I looked up and he said with obvious amusement "oh good, you recovered."

Caught up in the moment, I picked up a pillow and threw it at him, but he had good reflects and he dodged it, so I just crossed my arms across my chest, which just made him laugh harder, he's always found it funny when I'm mad. While laughing, he got my shoes and threw them to me and sat down next to me, while putting on his shoes. Once we both got our shoes on, while Embry started laughing every couple seconds, and finally he said "sorry Saf, but I just couldn't help myself and plus I wanted to see if it would work. Do you forgive me?"

I knew he was giving me the puppy dog eyes, that I always fall for, but I had already forgiven him "yeah, but if you do that all the time, we're going to have issues, but why are we shopping I don't need any new clothes? And anyway it's your birthday, not mine." I said standing up.

I looked back at him and he looked at me with an astonished expression "Saffy all your clothes are blood stained or three sizes too big, which I know you only have because you need to cover yourself up, and anyway how long have you had those clothes or went shopping?"

"A couple years" I replied grudgingly.

"Yeeeaahhh, we're going" he said heading out the door, taking a couple pop tarts for the road. I followed him down the stairs and out the door. As I watched Embry walk to his car, I knew that he was happier then he has been in awhile, because he walked with a bounce in his step, which in turn made me happy. An hour later, we made it to the only department store in Port Angeles.

The second that Embry parked the car I realized something, "I just realized that I only have, twenty bucks. Oh darn, we can't go." I said with obvious happiness, but Embry was already out of the car, so I climbed out after him. Once he saw that I was going to follow him, he started walking to the door, while I ran to catch up with him. Once I caught up to him, I put my hand on his arm and said "so how am I going to pay for clothes?"

"You aren't" he replied, looking down at me while we came through the doors of the store. "I am, courtesy of mom's credit card." He said as we walked to the juniors section. "She felt so bad about missing my birthday, that she gave me her credit card, to use only today. "

I stopped in my tracks and Embry stopped to "that's horrible. I can't let your mom pay."

"Sure you can, and anyway she probably already would have gotten you new clothes if she knew."

"Fine, let's get this over with." For the next two hours or so, we picked out some clothes for me and I was surprised when Embry knew my fashion sense more than I did. He was the one who picked out most of the clothes I got which included a couple plain t-shirts that we're only five bucks, then a couple nicer shirts, two sweatshirts, two pairs of jeans, then socks and stuff like that, and a pair of running shorts. Embry got some new clothes, too, but since he sometimes phases with them on, he stuck to the cheapest clothes he could find, I tried to do that too, but once he realized what I was doing, he insisted that I stop. When we paid I insisted that I pay my twenty bucks that I had, and he grudgingly let me, probably seeing how bad I felt.

We went back to Embry's house and dropped the bags off and went to the beach, we're we walked hand in hand down the store. It was surprisingly nice outside, no rain just overcast that sometimes let through streaks of sunlight and with Embry there it was impossible to be cold. We sat in the sand, with our shoes off and once we talked ourselves quiet I said "thanks for everything, Embry."

"Well, thanks, but there's no reason to thank me, since I want to do it and you deserve so much more than you have."

"Well, I don't deserve you." I said. Once I finally said it out loud, I realized that's why I can't completely open up with Embry, or be intimate with him. It's not because I'm afraid of trusting him or him touching me, like it usually is with people, it's because he's too good for me,

He snapped his head around to face me, but I looked straight ahead. "What…you don't love me?"

I snapped my head around, looked him in the eye and saw the pain in his eyes that I caused. Why can't I stop hurting people? "Wait..whoa…badly phrased…of course I love you…I just meant that you're too good for me. Think about it, your funny, charming, perfect, handsome, caring, selfless ect., you could have anyone, but for some reason you picked the girl that killed her sister and mom, who really doesn't deserve someone like you, and I'm so freaking selfish, I can't even shut up about my own problems, and it's always about me, and I feel awful about it.

Once I was finished, I slowly turned my head away, as did he. He didn't say anything for so long, that I thought he wasn't going to say anything until he said, with a hurt tone, "Saffy, look at me….Saffy. Saferia, look at me." Oh, no he's bringing out the real name. Knowing I had better listen, I swiveled my head around and was surprised at what I saw, Embry was crying. I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his hand up, so I stopped. "Saffy, you didn't kill your mom and sister. It's not your fault, it's your dad's, he's the one who killed them, I know you feel like it's your fault because your dad say's it's your fault, but no offence or anything, he probably would have killed them eventually, but you survived because you're strong. You've never really looked at yourself before have you? You're the most unselfish person, I know you hide things from me because you're afraid to hurt me, not out of selfish reasons, you always put other people in front of yourself and the most amazing thing is that you don't even realize that you do it. And so what if you cry a lot around me, I want to know if you're in pain and once we're done dealing with your dad, you won't have any other problems. And baby, don't feel bad about this happening to you it's not your fault. I think that a relationship takes two people and sometimes one person, which is you at the moment, needs a little bit more attention than the other, but that can change at any second" He stopped to pause, but I knew not to say anything because I sensed he wasn't done. "Did I ever tell you how my dad died?" he asked, his voice started to quiver and the tears fell faster. He didn't wait for my answer and kept going. "When I was 5, my dad died. He di…died becau….because of m…me." He said, knotting his hair in his hands and looking down. "My mom wasn't home and my dad was babysitting me, since they got divorced when I was three. There was nothing to do at home, so my dad took me to the garage that he worked at, the one that Jake works at now, and I was helping him fix cars, he told me to put some gas into the car and I put something else in, I ju…just don't re…remember what it was, but it was highly flammable, more so than gas. And when he started the car……He died, I almost died. Have you ever seen my back?" he asked and I shook my head, but he didn't' see me and was already taking his shirt off and showed me his back, it was covered in old scars that went from his shoulder blades to his waist. "This is after two surgery's…"

Suddenly he started sobbing, and I realized I was crying too. Thinking about what he did for me when he cried; I wrapped my arms around him and leaned his head against mine as he sobbed. I whispered things to him, telling him that it wasn't his fault; it calmed him down a little bit. Eventually, I laid his head on my lap, and shifted his hair through my hands. Then I started singing him a song that my mom sang to me, when I was scared of my dad and soon his breathing calmed down and the only mark that he was crying was the tear streaks down is face.

Trying to distract him from his pain I asked him "you know that song that you sing to me when I'm crying or hurt? Where did you learn it?"

"Oh, um, everyone in our tribe knows it, every kid is taught it. Saffy don't you hate me now? I killed my own dad." He said, his voice thick from tears.

I took his head off of my lap, laid down next to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders and placed his head into my neck. "Embry, I don't care if you go become an assassin and kill people for a living, I could never hate you and considering my past it would be incredibly hypocritical for me to hate you. I love you Embry, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I whispered into his ear.

In turn he kissed me on the neck and muttered a thank you. I held him for awhile, but soon he pushed out of my arms and sat up facing me. I reached my hand out, confidently this time, and wiped the residue of tears off his face, then wiped mine away saying "we're quite a pair, aren't we?" I said just as a way to make conversation. He just snorted and his lips pulled up into a small smile. As I sat there I realized that there was something in my pocket that was stabbing me in the thigh and then I realized it Embry's birthday present. "Oh, Embry" I said digging the necklace out of my pocket "before I forget, this is for you," then held it out to him.

He looked at it for a moment, looked back up at me, and then took it gently from my hand "My God Saffy, this must have cost a fortune, or did you ask Billy or Jake to make it?" he asked, looking intently back up at me.

"Oh, don't worry, it didn't cost that much and no, neither Billy nor Jake didn't make it."

"Where did you get it, no one around here, besides Billy or Jake, knows how to make this kind of thing?"

"I just had it lying around, I've had it forever, and I thought that you would like it."

"Saferia, tell me where you got it."

"Okay, fine it was my mom's"  
He looked back at me with shock and tried to give it back to me, but I was already up and running down the beach. Seconds later he was running after me and I had barely made it a three hundred, before hands suddenly reached out and I was being cradled in Embry's arms, until he crashed down into the sand on his back and quickly rolled me onto my back, but I had enough momentum and quickly rolled him onto his back and pinned him down the best I could. "Saffy, I can't take it, I know how much you love your mom."

"Jeez, and you say I can be stubborn, just take it Embry, and if I really want to wear it I'll just take it from you for a day, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"But Saf,…" but I quieted him by giving him a sharp look. He sighed and said "fine I'll keep it, but I want to give you something, too."

Before I could protest about him giving me something, it's his birthday after all, he gracefully popped up to his feet, even with me on top of him, caught me before I hit the ground and flung me on his shoulder and ran to the car, just as it started sprinkling.

When we got to his house, we walked in the door and he once again put me on his shoulder and carried me up to his room, then put me on his bed, immediately starting to dig through the top drawer in his dresser. "What I want to give you" he said as he looked "is a bracelet that my dad gave to my mom, I considered giving it to you before, but I kept forgetting to give it to you. Ah, here we are." He finished, pulling out a string of leather with charms on it.

He held it out to me and gently took it from and said "it's beautiful." He took it back from me and took my right wrist and after some complicated knot tying, it was hanging from my wrist. "Thanks, I love it. Come here." I said and he gave me the necklace and turned around while I fastened it around his neck, he turned around and I said "see it suits you."

"Thank you Saffy" he said and then gently kissed me on the lips. The first two times I was too nervous to actually notice what was going on, but like they say, third time's the charm. I felt the way his warm lips moved against mine, and how one of his hot hands wrapped around my waist and the other went to my face, but I still yet had to figure out what to do with my hands. We broke away, and the way that Embry looked at me, made me blush.

Later we went to the bon fire and I was happy to see that our cry fest in the afternoon wasn't affecting him anymore, but he has always been one of those people who bounce back pretty quickly. He played soccer with his brothers and I knew he had a lot of fun. Though we we're incredibly out of tune (the guys in the pack are _really_ tone deft) we sang Happy Birthday and dug into the biggest cake I've ever seen in person. We went home and Embry seemed to have a glow about him and we fell asleep in each other's arms, closer than we have ever been before.

* * *

As the week went by, I kept getting more nervous because my dad was supposed to be home during the weekend. By the time Friday rolled around I was so hyped up and nervous that even Embry could barely calm me down. So because I couldn't sit around the house and watch T.V or read, I decided to skateboard into town and see what was going on and since Embry was patrolling I knew he would be okay with it. I was almost to town when I noticed that there was a car that looked remarkably like my dad's following me, it was even dented in the front, just like my dad's…. oh crap it is my dad's car. Knowing I was probably faster on my feet than I was on my skateboard, I hopped off my skateboard and ran as fast as I could, only a half mile to town. The car sped up and suddenly it skidded in front of me, where I couldn't stop fast enough. The side door flew open and I was pulled in by multiple pairs of hands, I heard Carrie's shrill laughing and then I heard my dad's drunken laugh like a harmony against Carrie's and a couple of my dad's friends joined in, like a song. My dad had gotten back early.

**Hey guys, I'm so jazzed about the next chapter and sorry it took me so long to update, I had some serious writers block and was super busy. Please, please, please review it will make me update faster I promise. Happy New Year, **

**-Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **


	18. Chapter 18

Finding Home Chapter 19

Saffy's Point of View

I was paralyzed by fear, as my dad flung me over his shoulder and carried me proudly into the house, laughing with his friends and Carrie. He went inside the house and dropped me on the base of the stairs so my head cracked back against the wood, making my vision go all blurry. "Get upstairs, NOW," he yelled, as he kicked my ribs hard. I scrambled upstairs and as I shut my door quietly I heard my dad laughing at my pain, with his friends. After a couple moments of sitting on the floor, I finally pulled my wits together; I paced around my room, trying to come up with a plan to get out of here.

Obviously, going down the stairs or even out of my room was not an option because I would get murdered if I tried. I looked towards my window and realized that I could no longer jump down from the tree in front of the window because I had had to climb up it because my dad had locked me in the cellar. If I jumped from the roof I knew that I would break something. I paced around my room again, trying to come up with more ideas, when I remembered that Embry had been making me carry my phone around, just in case I got into a situation where I needed him, and now seemed like a good time to need him. I pulled my phone, and in my panic I dropped it a couple times and finally my hands stopped shaking enough to be able to hold it.

My first instinct was to call Embry, but then I remembered that he was patrolling when I left and would be for another hour or so. Then I decided that the smartest thing to do would be to call the police. After one ring someone answered with a very calm voice "911 what is your emergency?"

I hadn't planned on what to say so I stuttered for a moment before saying "hi, um, er, can I talk to Officer Reynolds or um officer Palancia please. It's an emergency."

"I'm sorry I can't let you talk to anyone until you tell me what the problem is?"

"Um I can't tell you, I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone. So if you could let me talk to one of them. Please it's an emergency; tell them it's Saferia Ryans."

"Saferia Ryans," she repeated in a serious voice.

"Y-yes," I stuttered back.

"Sorry for your inconvience, I'll tap you to them."

Seconds later someone answered saying "Officer Reynolds, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Officer Reynolds, it's Saferia Ryans."

"Saffy? How are you, is everything okay? Your dad is getting back this weekend so we're getting ready to arrest him.

"Um actually he's already back," I said lamely.

"Wait, what? What's going on? Where are you? Wait before you answer any questions because Officer Palancia will want to hear this too."

A couple minutes later, Officer Palancia said calmly "what's going on Saffy?" I explained to him where I was, how I got there, and who is in my house and when I finished there was a stunned scilence. "Okay, what room are you in right now?" asked Palancia.

"I'm in my room. It's on the second floor on the far left if you're facing it from the street."

"Okay, is there any way for you go get out of the house without getting hurt?"

I shook my head, but then realized that he couldn't see me and said "no."

"Okay, well hang tight. We're coming over right now and we'll call you when we get closer and we'll come and get you because before we arrest him we want you out of the way so you won't get hurt." We said good bye and I sat on my bed and tried to calm down and relax, but it didn't help that every once and awhile I would hear a peel of laughter. When would whatever they we're talking about stop getting funny and they would come and get me for their entertainment. Twenty minutes had gone by and I had actually convinced myself a couple times that my dad was coming up to get me and hid in my closet, but once I realized it was just the floor boards creeking I went and sat on my bed again. Right before I was going to lose my mind, my phone finally vibrated and I opened it on the first ring.

"Hey Saffy are you okay, did he hurt you at all." I answered no and he said "can you open your window?

I walked over to the window and was very relieved when I was able to push it open.

"Yeah, it's open."

"Good, go out onto the roof and I'll meet you there." Before I could ask him what was going on he hung up. Not knowing what else to do, I trusted him and climbed onto the roof. I sat there for a while before I saw Officer Palancia come running down the street stealthy. Soon he was standing at the corner of the house, probably because there were no windows in that particular area, and motioned me towards the edge of the roof where I looked down at him. He motioned me to jump down and that he would catch me. I really didn't want to jump, but having someone drop me was not nearly as bad as what my dad was going to do to me if I stayed here. So pretending it was Embry's arms I was jumping into, I jumped and was surprised that when strong arms were wrapped around me and were then setting me on the ground. He motioned for me to follow him, but we had bearly walked three steps before the window in my room shattered. Before I could even think about what to do, Palancia had dragged me to the side of the house, had clamped a hand over my mouth and had squatted down next to me, pulling me tightly next to him. Suddenly I heard the front door open loudly and heard it shatter as the glass broke against the brick house. "Stay with me, stay calm, and stay alert," Palancia whispering to me as we both stood up. He let go of me and pressed me up against the wall as we quickly walked to the back of the house again. We made it to the back yard and we're heading to the forest when I heard my dad give out a frustrated yell and come storming down the side of the house to the back yard. We ran the rest of the way to the forest and managed to hide against a tree. He pressed me tightly against a tree with his body and started talking rapidly into a radio.

Meanwhile, I heard my dad roaming around the back yard and heard finally giving up heard him give another loud grunt, go onto the deck, and slam the back door. "Backup will be here in a minute, we have no choice but to stay here." Suddenly I heard the back door open again and I tensed against the police officer. I heard my dad come towards the forest and with a look that said 'stay here' stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hello sir, how are you today," said Palancia politely.

Turning on the charm my dad said "hello officer, how may I help you today?" I could see that fake smile that always lighted up his face when he was pretending to be the nicest guy in the world. Officer Palancia made up a story about how a lot of land was for sale behind our house and that there was a dispute about the land lines. Though the conversation I could hear my dad getting suspicious. How much of a coincidence could it be that when your daughter disappears from her room and there happens to be a police officer looking at land lines on the same day? He may be a drunk, but not stupid. Where were the police?

Suddenly there was a loud grunt, and I couldn't help but peer around the side of the tree and I saw that Palancia and my dad were in a wrestling match on the ground and it looked like my dad was winning. I couldn't help but watch for a few seconds and suddenly my dad was looking right at me. "YOU" he screamed as he threw Palancia off of him and came towards me. I ran around the tree as fast as I could, but I only made it half way across the lawn before my dad jumped me from behind and tackled me to the ground. He hit me and wacked me anywhere he could reach and keened me in the stomach a couple times, winding me, making me unable to scream. Suddenly there were voices all around me, and my dad was being pulled off of me screaming, I sat up and saw that there were three police officers pulling my dad away from me, there we're also ten more, five at the front of the house and five at the back, getting ready to break into the house. Everything was moving in slow motion and it was so loud that I didn't know how to process it. There was a bang and they came into the house and I heard a lot of screaming and fighting and right before I thought I couldn't take it anymore, someone picked me up and started carrying down the street, even though I could still some yelling from my dad I felt more calm. A couple police cars were parked at the end of the street and the police officer opened the passenger door and set me in and I was looking at Officer Reynolds. Then I realized I was hyperventilating, I leaned forward and put my head between my knees and tried to breathe deeply as Reynolds, kneeled down next to me, but luckily didn't try to say anything. "I'm going to call Carlisle Cullen, okay, is there anyone you want me to call?" he asked gently.

"C could y-y-you c-c-al-l Embry f-f-first."

"Sure honey" he said as he straightened. As he made phone calls I could distinctively hear Embry's voice, and it calmed me down jus hearing it from the phone. He hung up and called Carlisle, while I took comfort in the fact that Embry would be here in a matter of minutes.

I breathed deeply and tried to stay calm, until I heard loud footsteps and I was engulfed in strong, warm arms that I let myself go. I started shaking uncontrollably and started hyperventilating and he held me against him. He held me close to him, until Carlisle got there he let go of me and gently kissed me on the forehead. The three guys talked to each other for awhile until, Embry came back and said "we're going to go back to the hospital, so you don't have to see this okay." I nodded and before I could move to get up, he picked me up and gently hugged me against his chest, while I said a thank you to the police officer.

The car ride to the hospital was long and silent, but I felt comfortable and the happiest I could be because I was leaning on Embry. We got to the hospital and I let Embry pick me up this time, not even caring anymore. Carlisle let us in a back door and soon we were wondering though the labyrinth of hallways and surgical rooms. He let us into an empty room and Embry laid me on the bed, took off my shoes and socks, and helped me pull my sweatshirt over my head. Carlisle asked me all the typical questions about how I feel, and I realized that I only have a couple of bruises on my back and a couple on my shoulders and a nasty one on my jawbone, but since I said I wacked my head I had to go through another brain scan just in case and luckily there was nothing there. Embry helped me onto my bed and saying he would be right back left the room. When he came back he was carrying a couple of blankets. He silently wrapped the blankets around me and held me tightly against his chest as I, without hesitation, told him what happened. But then I finally asked him what I really needed to know. "Is my dad here and don't try to protect me by lying?"

I had been wondering this because as I walked through the hallways all the nurses and doctors were staring at me and muttering under their breath and I swear that I saw one of my dad's friends in a hospital room. "Yes, he is here." Before I could ask he also added, " and Carrie and the other two bozo's are here also." I nodded, and leaned further into the crook in his arm and as he rubbed the bruises on my back, I fell asleep.

I woke up to Embry shaking my shoulder and I looked up at him with blurry eyes, "the police want to talk to me, but I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

"Thanks" I muttered, watching as he shut the door behind him.

It felt like minutes, actually it probably was only minutes later that I woke up with a start when someone said in a loud voice "get up now." I opened my eyes and saw my dad looking down at me, with a gun pointed at my head. Before either of us could make another movement a loud alarm was sounding from the all way suddenly grabbed my arm, started dragging me to the door and to my surprise there was no police in the hallway making sure something like this didn't happen. He put the gun against my rib cage making it look like he was giving me a fatherly hug. The hallways were completely deserted.

There was literally no one at the reception desk or wandering through the hallways and I knew it was making him nervous because soon we were running through the hallways my dad prodding harshly with the gun the more nervous we got suddenly there were multiple shouts of "Freeze" and three police officers were coming from the doors in front of us and a couple more were coming from behind and all around us, all with guns pointing at us. Thinking quickly, my dad pulled me in front of him, slumped onto the ground so I could cover him completely, pulled the gun out to my stomach and said "if you come any closer, I'll kill her." Great now I'm a hostage.

**I'm sorry, that's all I have to say and if you don't hate me please review! **

**-Sky and Stars **

**I do not own Twilight **


	19. Chapter 19

Finding Home Chapter 20

Saffy's Point of View

Visions of my mom being shot and bleeding in my arms went through my mind and realizing that it was about to happen to me made me paralyzed with fear. The gun was pressed tightly into my rib cage so I was sure it was going to leave a bruise. It was really quiet, all I could hear was my father's loud breathing in my ear. The police did not make any sudden movements and just held their guns at us and stared my dad and me down.

Two Hours Later

The police were not making much progress. They had tried to reason with my dad, but whenever they tried he would just shove the gun deeper into my rib cage. I was exhausted. Even though I was only sitting down the fear was getting to me. My vision was all blotchy and blurry and it was so hot it felt like I was having heat stroke and I knew my face was beat red. Another half hour went by and once again the police tried to reason with him.

"If you let go of her, we can reduce your charges. If you kill her you will be charged with killing her which will mean you will be spending your life in jail."

They told him all sorts of things, but I could tell that nothing had any effect on my father. He wanted me and only me. It was actually kind of flattering in his sick twisted way because I knew that even though he was threatening to kill me, the only reason he was, was because he wanted me, which was his form of love.

The police officers once again tried to reason with him again, but once they got no response from my dad I could tell that they were going to try more forceful methods. Another twenty minutes went by when I noticed that a younger police officer was ever so slowly approaching us from my right. He would take a slight step every couple minutes and my dad didn't seem to realize. I forcefully looked away from him because if I looked at him my dad would defiantly notice. Then I noticed that for every couple steps the police officer took, the rest of them would also take a step forward, giving the illusion that the police officer's we're not moving closer.

A half hour later my dad had loosened his grip on me, the gun was no longer pointed at my rib cage, but was pointed at my leg. The police officer was now only two arm lengths away. Suddenly I saw a flash of movement to my right and someone grabbed onto my arm and dragged me away from my dad after I heard the gun clatter to the floor. I was still being dragged away when I heard gun shots. The police officer slammed me against the wall and shielded me with himself. But I was still able to see. My dad had gotten hold of the gun again and was shooting aimlessly into the ceiling. After a few gun shots an officer to his left tackled him and forced the gun out of his hand.

Five or six more officers tackled him. They managed to get handcuffs around his wrists and one of them were yelling the Miranda Rights at him, but you could barely hear him over how much my father was screaming at me. He was swearing at me and telling me how much he hated me. Before he could get more violent the police officer practically picked me up to get me out of the room. But I could already feel my conciseness slipping and I heard voices saying my name and telling me to stay with them, but before they could do anything else the world went black and I passed out.

**Any ideas for what you think should happen next would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**-Sky and Stars **

**I do not own Twilight.**


	20. Chapter 20

Finding Home Chapter 20

Embry's Point of View (In Carlisle's office)

"You can't take her away from here!" I practically yelled, as I jumped up and paced back and forth in Carlisle's office. The social worker who was in the room, along with Carlisle and a police officer, had just told me that Saffy was going to be moved to a foster care system in Forks. "But why can't she just stay with me, we we're doing fine?"

"It would be illegal for her to stay with you, unless you adopt her, but since you're 18, have no way to support her, still live with your mother, and are in high school, I can't let that happen," said the social worker with short blonde hair and glasses that made her look like a bug. "Technically, it's against the law for her to have stayed with you for the last week, but since it's obvious that she had no choice, but to stay with you, we'll let it slide. "Also, you're 18, yes? And Saffy is only 15." I indicated with a slight nod of my head, not liking where this was going. "Well, it's not actually legal for you to date, without a parents' consent, because you are now 18 and no longer a minor and she still will be for another three years."

The world was spinning and my vision was going blurry, my heart was racing, my breathing was hard, and I felt hot and sweaty, so I was forced to sit down and put my head on my lap. How could they separate us because of something so silly as age. We're soul mates, they can't separate us. I love her and she loves me, and it's not like I could even imagine hurting her, or having sex with her. Our relationship is completely innocent right now; I was her protector, why couldn't they understand that we need each other. But what about this parental consent thing?

"If she becomes adopted in La Plush or Forks and they say that we can date, can we?" Hopefully there was some light at the end of this tunnel.

"It becomes more complicated because she still has a living parent. So in order for you to date, she would have to get written consent from her real father, and her two adoptive parents. Because you have already been dating since you were 18 and broke the law because of lack of parental consent, if you try to contact her or come close to her, you will be arrested. Someone will come to your house today to get her things. If you have no other questions, I will go get Saffy.

As she rose to leave I asked, "Can I even say goodbye to her," trying my hardest not to cry.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," and with that the bug glasses social worker, left as I sat there shocked.

Saffy's Point of View

I was lying on a soft bed when I woke up and I found that I was in the same room that I was in before. Surprisingly I felt pretty calm, and as I lay there I thought about how I would go home with Embry and everything would be alright. Where was he now? I expected him to be here when I woke up, and be incredibly worried. A couple minutes later and lady with short blonde hair and glasses that made her look like a bug came in, introducing herself as my social worker, Mrs. Subsinski. Then she told me that I was going to be put into a foster care system, be adopted and also that I wasn't allowed to date Embry because of the age difference, and that if he came near me he would be arrested. "So let's go and get you adopted!" she said, very perky as I just stared at her in dismay. I don't think we're going to get along very well.

Embry's Point of View

My room was empty, without her. Her stuff was gone, and she was gone and it was hard to accept. I felt empty and lost without her, I couldn't even sleep because I couldn't live without her small self sleeping next to me. My mom came home that Sunday and immediately rushed to me saying how sorry she was. It was kind of nice to be taken care of a little bit, my mom made all of my favorite foods, but I couldn't even eat because I was so depressed. My mom heard about how the pack was getting together and my mom made me go, but I was too depressed to even care that I was at Emily's and Sam's house. Though it was nice of the guys to tell me that they would make sure nothing would happen to Saffy until we figured this out. And I noticed that the adults were speaking in a huddle, in intense conversation, probably about Saffy and me, which made me even more depressed that we were the new gossip of La Plush.

Saffy's Point of View

It wasn't the worst weekend of my life, but it was defiantly in my top five. I didn't cry for Embry because I have since learned that tears do nothing to solve anything. The foster care place was actually pretty nice and I even got my own room, but with the lack of Embry, I was depressed and I couldn't sleep without him next to me. But I had a plan and everything was going to be okay.

Monday rolled around and I was kind of scared that all the kids at school were going to be watching me, and I was right. The second the social worker person dropped me off, everyone stopped and stared, whispering to their friends. I tried to pretend that it didn't bother me, but I'm not sure that I pulled it off. Luckily, Seth suddenly popped up and with a cheerful hello, walked me to class. This happened all day, a different pack member would escort me to class, and to some extent it did stop people from staring. The cross country guys that I eat with we're cool enough that once we talked about what happened they didn't treat me any differently, except they started being really protective of me, which I actually needed. I didn't see Embry all day, but that was a good thing because if I saw him, I would probably burst into tears. Embry couldn't do anything about this situation, but I could. I had a plan in mind.

That day after school, I ran the 6 miles to the police officer that my dad was being held at, before he was moved. I walked in and I was very lucky that Officer Reynolds was in when I asked to see him. I pleaded with him for more than a half hour, that I had to go see my dad so I could date Embry. Finally he let me go see him, only if he went with me. He led me into one of one of the rooms where you could talk to the prisoners, and I nearly backed out when I saw my dad sitting at the table in handcuffs. But I had to do this for Embry.

"Hi dad" I said as I sat down on the other side of the table. He looked up at me and it surprised me how clear his blue eyes were and how kind they were. But then I realized that he hadn't been drinking for more than two days. "Could you sign this for me, saying that Embry and I could date?"

"And why should I do that for you? After you put me here? Why don't you ask your new parents" he said looking at me intensely, questioning.

"You'll always be my dad, and I'll never forget that. And I'll always love you no matter what. I know that you hurt me, because when your drunk, no offence which is most of the time, you see it as the way to protect me. But it couldn't do it anymore, and I had to get out." As I said this I couldn't help but start crying. "Embry is the sweetest, nicest, funniest, and most protective person you could ever ask for to love me. He will take care of me and protect me without hurting me like you do. And after all you've done to me and what you did to mom and my sister, you owe me a chance at happiness because you have ruined my childhood that I can't ever get back and scared me for life. So you owe me this chance to be happy, and anyway there's a really good chance that the people I adopt won't like me." At the end I was crying so hard tears were streaming down my face and I wondered if he had understood a word that I had said.

We looked at each other for a couple minutes, until my dad reached for the paper and pen and to my surprise signed it. I left the room quickly realizing that I would probably never talk to my dad again, except at the trial that was probably going to happen. I thanked Officer Reynolds, and left for the 6 mile run home. I was glad to run home, because I needed some time to think about things. Now all I had to do was be adopted, hopefully in La Plush. But that might be harder than it seems because you would want to adopt someone with as much drama and baggage that I come with?

**So what do you think should happen next? Please, please, please review! **

**-Sky and Stars **

**- I do not own Twilight. **


End file.
